Pathway to darkness: Blaze of Valor
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: the 2nd half of the tournament, and I've never felt more unsure of myself. To go from a normal kid, to a duelist who can see spirits in such a short time...I don't know what may come. but come hell or high water, my friends will back me up to the end.
1. Prologue

I know I said I was taking a break, but you know what I got done during said break?

Half a valkyria chronicles chapter.

Yes folks, half of a chapter. *nods* so, with much awaited…well, probably not awaited but…Oh, behold

And, in other news, I've now caught up with 5d's…so I think I might give one particular idea a good go *evil smile* but how to pull it off is not an easy thought

Pathway to darkness

Season 2:

Second chance

Prologue

Condition: Critical

* * *

_"I'm …sorry"_

_"…if we stand you up you'll be right as rain"_

_"You didn't give up back then"_

_"DARRRKKK!!!"_

_"Come on, we need to get him to the doctors!"_

_"It's not a doctor he needs…"_

_"Not NOW, I'm not losing him!"_

_The scenes following the duellist, Craig 'Dark' Appleby; Partaker in the Ocean Star tourney; Black knight of Dueling; after his lose to the champion J.W_

* * *

In the medical wing of the academy, everyone, along with a doctor and nurse, are standing around a bed. A young boy with a leather jacket on is on said bed, breathing through a ventilator.

From left, James, his older brother, Elendil, his rival and friend met in America, Simon, his trusted friend from school, Ryan, a musician and friend from school, Justin and Andrew, two friends that they met in America, were surrounding him. Elendil sat on a chair due to shock, everyone keeping silent. All that could be heard in the room was the medical equipment working. The doctor decided to break the silence.

"He's in a critical condition. How did he get like this?" was his question, to which Andrew and James just looked at him.

"We don't know" they both answered at the same time, Andrew stopping to let James speak. "One minute, he was duelling, the next he was like this"

"An' this was?" he asked, his Scottish accent showing.

"About 10 minutes ago"

"An' he hasn't shown any sign of this kind of thing before?"

"No"

"My diagnosis…" the doctor started, walking away from the bed a bit. "Is one of three things"

"Go on" Simon told him.

"1. A condition knows as SDS or sudden death syndrome"

"He's not going to die" Elendil told him.

"2. The physical wounds are evidence that he might have been attacked"

"That definitely didn't happen" Justin told him, not turning away from the patient.

"Well, then number 3 is probably even worse"

"Just say it" James told him, the groups Duel spirits, including Craig's, appearing to listen, the doc not seeing them.

"If this happened suddenly and for no reason, as you claim, then maybe he is stuck in a coma"

"Coma? Craig? Please, it'll never…"

"Happen? That's what they all say, and then they wind up like this ol' boy here"

Everyone looked away, excluding Elendil, who just kept looking at Craig, hoping that he would recover. The doctor walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Have patience, if he recovers, he'll be back on the road and playing before you kno' it"

"I hope so doc…" she told him, looking at her friend's face. "I hope so…"

_Ok, now 1st POV_

_Ok, here's the info on what has happened._

_My name is Craig Appleby, but my friends call me Dark. I'm a duellist in the Ocean Star cup and known as the Black Knight of Duelling. I'm from England and proud owner of a D-Wheel and Deck of warriors._

_Upon entering this tourney, me, my brother, James, and my friends, Simon, Jack and Ryan, met Justin and Andrew, 2 pros at the game who are always willing to give a hand or strategy or two. On the stay in the hotel, I found out something about me and my deck._

_I can see duel spirits, while 4 officially exist in my deck. The brave, strong and demon blooded Darkblade (the holy and Shadow saviour), the magnificent and beautiful Silveneste (Archer of the winds and fallen angel) Darkblade's brother, the sneaky yet powerful Lightblade (the chaotic and Death Demon) and Ruby, the magical, intelligent and beautiful sage (Magician of Light, Mage knight of Light and Elendil's sage of Light) _

_Now, if that weren't strange enough, it turns out that Andrew and Justin can see them as well. However, on the first day of the tourney, I found out that someone didn't want me in. they set up a duel I wasn't meant to win to kick me out._

_Why…maybe because I could be king. Who really knows? I don't really care anymore. But then, further along the day, I spoke to the spirits for the first time, learning about them and what's going on. However, at night, my friends were kidnapped and held hostage by Elendil, a duel mercenary. She forced me to duel her without the aid of the blade series Synchro, equip or special monsters (I.E. Darkblade, Silveneste and Lightblade at the time)_

_I somehow beat her, finding that the game we had been playing would have been lethal. I freed my friends and we headed to the hospital for a check over. Elendil was out cold, I couldn't leave her there._

_Eventually, at the hospital, I got some rest from going 24 hours with no sleep. I ended up in a dark duel with her again in some weird dream duel, trashing her in one round. When I got back, she was in cardiac arrest._

_I blamed myself, but she pulled through. After a while, we became good friends. Then, on the way to the second round, we were all attack by a Kraken and a villain I refer to as 'Squiddy'. He held James, Ryan, Simon and Jack hostage, forcing me to duel yet again._

_This was where I found a piece of my hidden side…my Yami as it were. But I also found out he was a demon. Later on, after telling the guys all I knew, we made it to the second round. After exams, I had a challenge from J.W, to which I accepted._

_I wish I hadn't now. He dragged me into the shadow realm and only just beat me._

Now, I stand here in a grassy field, looking around in a blind panic for any kind of Life. I can't see any trees, so that's that out the way…but in my sight range, nothing is moving, not even the grass.

"HELLO!" I shout, hoping someone hears me. I walk around a bit, mostly in a circle. "HELLLOOOO!!!" no response, not even an echo. "ANYONE HEAR ME?!!!"

I tried that for 5 minutes, then giving up as I got not response. I decided to check over my stuff, making sure it was still there.

Duel disk…not on my arm. Deck, in case, boots, on, Leather jacket, torn but wearable (in fact it looks better then before) jeans, perfect, shirt, survived. Duel sight…missing. Ok, so far it seems everything I use in duelling is gone except the deck. I wonder why.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself, walking in a random direction. "This is like that Elysium field thing" Wait a second. Aren't the Elysium fields…no. "Am I…dead?"

Now, this seems to be the weird moment so far. The world around me 'collapses' (if that is the right word) and the grass seems to fly up as little shards. I remained standing where I was as this happened, nothing happening to me…

_Mean while_

Back in the real world, Simon was pacing the room, Ryan had his guitar and practising a specific song and Justin had gone outside for air. Andrew and Elendil were by Craig's side.

"He'll make it…right?" Elendil asked. Andrew looked at her, unsure how to answer.

"All we can do is believe" he told her. Elendil looked back at Craig, tears in her eyes.

"He'll make it" she told him, grabbing Craig's hand and holding it. "He brought me back…"

* * *

Dun dun dun. As an all new seasons start, we need a recap. Done, saved time. Now then, shall we see where this leads?

By the way, that SDS thing, I think it's called that, but it's real and is supposedly where your heart just stops…suddenly.


	2. Dreams

Oh yeah, I finally got that song. Ozone by Visitlip (or 5d's 3rd ending). Loving it.

Anyhow, back to business.

Chapter 1

Dreams

A day had passed since the events of J.W v Craig. As the group left to do their own things, mainly sort out the tournament details, Elendil stayed behind, hoping that somehow, her friend might be able to come too quicker with her around.

She sat on a plastic hospital chair (the cheap kind), leaning forward whilst holding her friend's hand. The duel spirits of the pair felt powerless to do anything, they had tried to break the seal on Craig to bring him back, as he wasn't dead (a survivor of a shadow game, a miracle in itself) and failed. Darkblade leaned against a wall as Ruby and Silveneste watched over their fried, Lightblade reading a book.

"How can you be reading a book at a time like this?" Silveneste asked, looking at the book. It was titled 'return of the Qualineste', a story book to them. "How can you be reading a story book?"

"Quite easily, as it's more then a story book" Lightblade replied, looking at the archer. "This is a book I had made to include every spell and piece of information a mage or spell sword would need. The reason it looks like a story book is because, if we got captured, they wouldn't take it off you"

"No, what I mean is…" she started, not choosing to finish as she thought it worthless. "Darkblade, you speak…er, demon?"

"He's told you what he's doing basically" Darkblade replied, smiling. "I think the 'every spell a mage of spell sword would need' bit should have stuck out"

"'Every spell a mage…'?" Ruby started, looking at the trio and blinking. "You mean?"

"I'm looking for a way to bring a soul back from the shadows" Lightblade told her, smiling. "If we can't pull it off, then no one can"

Elendil didn't hear the conversation. She was more worried about Craig lying motionless on the bed. She felt like she had somehow owed him for taking her in…or was it something else?

"Dark…you brought me back" she started, a tear drop falling from her eye. "Please…come back"

_1st POV_

Ok, as the world finished crumbling, it rebuilt in a way, as I found myself standing in my room. Every little piece was fixed into place to make this seem as I remembered leaving it…down to the last sock in the corner of the room (Don't ask)

"How did I…?" I asked myself, looking around the room. "This is my…" I heard footsteps, turning around and seeing James walk in.

"So you're finally up" he said. I looked at the clock…10:30…that's not late. "Come on, we've got to get you to school"

"Huh?" I thought school was over.

"They reconvened for you"

"Why?"

"You won, didn't you?" he turned away, heading for the door. "They all want to meet the new 'Duel king'"

I won? I looked around the room, seeing pictures hidden in corners of me and the guys celebrating after what looks like my victory. I'm up in the air, jumping for joy with a crown on my head in one of them. The next one is me seeing the crown falling off my head, then trying to grab the diadem before it gets damaged by the floor. I picked up one in particular, it basically showed me next to Yugi, Jaden and Yusei, all of us smiling.

"I did it" I said to myself, looking out of the window. "I won" still seems hard to believe. James walked back in, smiling.

"Don't forget your duel against Jaden, Yugi and Yusei"

"I beat all three?" he nodded.

"Still can't believe it, can you?"

"It just seems so…unreal"

"Well, relax; we've got to see what you've missed out on"

He walked out again, headed downstairs. I pulled my deck out, looking at the cards, smiling. "We did it guys…we won"

A few minutes later, I walked downstairs after getting my helmet, seeing the crown being held by James. He seemed to be offering it to me.

"No thanks" I told him, putting my helmet on. "Maybe later"

"But what is a king without his crown?"

"A very humble knight" I told him, smiling. "I'm no king…I'm the one who fought for what I believed in"

"And was it worth it?"

"Hell yes"

Now, after a few more minutes, we get the beauty of a D-Wheel out. It is a bit scratched, but that would be wear and tear I guess. I smiled as I got on, gripping the handles.

"Still feels new" I told him, smiling even more. After another 5 minutes, we had locked up and started going. Every time we hit a stop somewhere, everyone nearby would say things like 'All hail the Black knight!' or 'hey, Black knight, nice win!' One person challenged me too a duel, which I had to refuse as traffic moved again.

So now, as I head towards school on this machine, the Ebay song playing in my ears, I set up the auto pilot mode and relaxed, keeping an eye on the road of course. I checked the date…wow; the tournament ended 3 months ago. I wonder how Justin, Andrew and Elendil are getting on.

"Justin and Andrew send their regards, and Elendil is still missing" James told me through the headset. "She hasn't been seen since the finals"

"And what about Andrew and Justin?" I asked, looking at James' Car.

"After that bust up you had, I'm surprised their even sending their regards" bust up…oh yeah, they lost and couldn't take it.

"And J.W?"

"A robot

"What"

"You left before he was unmasked, but he is a machine"

"So why call himself J.W?"

"It was his brand shortened. John Winchester"

"He was a brand"

"An unsuccessful prototype developed by Jack in order to test peoples duelling potential"

"Well what about my other side?"

"Your so called Yami? He was nothing but a reflex your brain took when stressed during duelling"

"How weird"

"You're telling me"

After another minute, my music suddenly stopped. I looked at the visor, seeing that it was actually still working. I leaned forward, hoping that would help.

"Dark…Dark" I heard a girl's voice say. I looked around, seeing no one but James in his car. "Dark…"

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Dark…" the voice continued.

"Craig, you ok?" James interrupted, the voice stopping.

"Yeah…just hearing things"

_Back in the real world._

"Justin…can I ask you something?" James asked, looking at the American.

"Sure" Justin replied, the pair in one of the rooms.

"What were you on about…yesterday?" Justin flinched at the question, looking away.

"Nothing" he replied, looking out the window.

"You're a terrible lyre, you know that" James stepped closer to Justin, scowling. "What did you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Look, something happened three years ago, that's what you and Andrew were talking about" he looked Justin in the eye, looking quite serious, evil and mad. "THAT is my brother in hospital due to something I don't understand…now, if you have the arrogance to tell me 'nothing happened' then I suggest you think about what you're doing" he cracked his knuckles, smiling evilly. "Because I would do anything to keep him safe"

"Are you serious?" James nodded, Justin looking out the window. "Ok…but none of this reaches Craig, ok?"

"Deal"

The pair sat down on a chair each across a table, Justin explain the events of three years ago…James was stunned to say the least.

_1st POV_

"SURPRISE!!!" I heard a whole room shout as I walked into the massive hall. Everything had been laid out for my homecoming as I hadn't gotten out to see anyone in 3 months. Everyone from school was there, including the teachers. One of them told me my grades (A's all round)

"Hey guys, the king is here!" I shouted, after they had all quietened down. "I am thankful I had you all for support…now the dream I had to win it all is fulfilled. Life can get back to normal" they all nodded. "Now, what do you say we celebrate?!"

"YEAH!!!"

"HOLD IT!!!" someone else shouted…Oh my god who invited Phoenix Wright?

No it wasn't really, all right. It was actually Mr Walls, the headteacher, alongside Miss Kirk, my head of Year and Mrs Walls. They were all carrying something in their arms…something big.

"Mr Appleby" Mr Walls started, coming closer to me. "In recognition of your win, we wish to present this to you" he the three passed me a massive parcel. I put my hands under it to hold it. When they let go, I felt the weight…it wasn't heavy just…large. Why all three were needed to carry it I'll never know.

"What is it?" I asked, putting it down to begin.

"Open it and find out" I heard him say.

Well, can't argue with that. I began opening the present, finding underneath it another layer…which had another, then another and (this carries on for a while until…) under the final layer was…well, something I believe is Illegal.

A fine, properly made, steel, medieval design, long sword, complete with sheath. What kind of gift is this? To me, a BRILLIANTLY good one. I love swords, hence my deck of warriors, and I've always wanted one. The sheath is some kind of oriental, as it has a golden dragon 'coiling' around it, with the black sword symbol (Dark blade, what a smart idea) I draw the sword, seeing that the sword was black.

"This is EPIC" I said to them, smiling. "I can't say Thank you enough"

"Glad you like it"

"How about putting the crown on for us" Miss Kirk suggested. I looked at the crown, smiling.

"I'm not one for those kind of things I'm afraid" I told them, putting the sword back in. "Sorry"

The whole room echoed with 'BOO's after I said that. I didn't care; I never wanted to wear the dainty thing. It looks cheap and tacky at that. Everyone starts to look at me evilly after that. "Was it something I said?"

"GET HIM!" Mrs Walls shouts, and then everyone starts charging me.

"You could have just said yes!" I shouted, running for the back door. I opened it and slammed it behind me, hearing a click.

I ran as fast as I could for the exit, dodging the odd dive and punch. These guys really want me to wear that crown.

"Dark…Dark…" again with that voice.

"Who's there?" I ask again.

"Don't wear…crown…end…" I know who that is.

"ELENDIL, HELP!" I shout, getting no response. "Well, at least I know the crown is the key. Now to get out of here"

I ran to a corner of the field, fully intending to keep going.

BANG!

Ouch

Damn wall…wait. I ran into a wall at the edge of the field. I didn't see it so…why is it there. I looked behind me, seeing the horde of 500 odd students and 100 odd teachers chasing after me…that is an 'odd' sight in more ways then one.

"Dark" the voice from the duel with J.W speaks.

"Matea?" I ask.

"Yes, it is I"

"Any help?"

"Time to unleash a hidden power"

"I can't mind crush 700 or so people in one go"

"Who said Mind crushing was in order?"

"I don't have money so I can't screw the rules"

"You have your deck and a weapon right?"

"Correct"

"Let me loose"

"WHAT?"

"DO IT! It's your…no, OUR only hope!"

I look at the sword in my hand, gritting my teeth as I put it so the sheath sticks in the bits just over my belt. I don't know what he has planned, but he's right. It is my only hope.

Reality 'flashes' as I think that, showing the people chasing me as…well, something else. This isn't my world…Elendil, Matea, give me strength.

"Do you're best Matea!" I shout. My Pentagram glows again, revealing my Yami. "Will do" wow, voice change. I draw my sword, holding it with one hand just in front of my left leg. "Come and get me, beasties"

_In the real world_

Craig's body writhes a bit as his pentagram glows, two random white streaks appear in the front of his hair. Elendil, Andrew and Justin, having returned to check up on him during the 2nd day after his condition started, seeing this, realising what's going on.

"Justin…Andrew. We have to help him" Elendil tells them. Justin and Andrew exchange confused looks, then looking at Elendil.

"How?" Justin asked, Andrew scratching his head.

"If I work with Dark magician, we can pull something off" Ruby told them, standing in front of the magician. "It's our only hope for him"

"What must I do?" Dark Magician asks, looking at Justin. "May I master?"

"We can't sit around forever" Justin tells them.

"We need to help him" Andrew replies. Elendil smiles, some tears going.

"Let's make a miracle"

* * *

As soon as this bit began, it seems it'll end. Yes, rushed, but the duels will begin again in two, maybe three chapters. Next chapter is a bit of a plot point for setting up PTL, when I get this lot done. Any who, sorry that these are rushed, but inspiration just went through the roof, and I've been planning the next chapter for a while…well, one bit at least.

Next time on Pathway to darkness

Will Craig get out of the 'dream world'?

What will Ruby, Dark Magician, Justin, Andrew and Elendil actually do?

Find out next time.


	3. rescue mission

* * *

Ok, before this chapter begins, some of the events of this story are a bit more mature. This chapter for one has some fighting in it…and I don't mean fisty cuffs, I got that sword for a reason. Nothing too mature, but some events might be messy. Yet another plot thing for PTL. However, saying all that, the fights in this story are rare and far between, if more then one.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rescue mission

Matea's power

"I know what you are" I tell them…well, I say 'I', but I guess more Matea using my body. The advancing hordes of what I thought were people from school still charging at me. "And for one thing, it won't work"

I run at one of them, swinging the blade above his head. For some reason, instead of not knowing how to use a sword (Which should rather be, instead of not being able to use a sword 'well') I use it with grace and finesse. (I suppose) the boy (whom I recognise as Jack) falls to the ground like a puppet whose had his strings cut. With my left eye (I know, weird.) I can see the strings…and a lot more.

These 'people' aren't people…in fact they aren't even there. The crown is still there, floating in someone's hand…but I can't see who. The group stop as I swing the blade in front of my, holding it with one hand diagonally in front of me, trying to do an epic pose

"If you don't want your strings cut, I suggest you back off and show me the true reality" I tell them, gritting my teeth. Reality fades away again, like the way it was built up before. I'm still there, the sword is still in my hand, as is everything else (as in around not in my hand) but the things in front of me…well, they crack away, showing themselves as…well…you know the goblin elite attack force?…that…just a whole bigger version of it.

"I don't remember the goblin attack forces numbering in the hundreds" I tell them…I remember 6. One of them steps forward and smiles, holding a big sword.

"You will not leave here alive" he tells me.

"We'll see" I tell him, pulling a card from my deck. "Besides, you should remember me Lucius" I don't remember him personally, but I guess Matea does. "I don't go down easy" I detect a tinge of glee.

"Don't make this any easier…"

"…for me"

The card is now moved in front of my face…Holy knight. I grin as 'Lucius' grits his teeth. He knows what's coming, Matea knows…but do I?...no, I don't. But may as well give this a shot

"Do you want to test me?" he tells Lucius. The goblin backs up, smiling.

"I won't, but these guys will" the rest, as I can see them now, are armed with mostly swords and wear silver plate armour, just like the card. "Attack!"

"You've asked for it" I reply. Putting the card against the sword. "Oh spirit of the card, give me your aid" the card and sword glow, as does the pentagram. The masses of goblins move towards me, screaming whilst running. "Knight of the holy…ARISE!"

Now, this is weirder still. The card slips into the sword, as my fingers stop on the steel. From the glowing Pentagram, a sword comes flying out, nailing one of the goblins in the chest. Instead of dying he disappears, which is weirder still. I don't where from, but Holy knight appears next to me. I look at him, nodding.

"Let's kick some goblin ass!" I shout, running at the group with the knight. Both of us are ready for this…well, more Matea then me.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Justin asks, sitting cross legged on the floor next to Andrew, who's doing the same thing.

"Its better then nothing" Elendil replies, sitting opposite the pair. Ruby and Dark Magician are standing between them, chanting some magic words.

"I suppose…but what are we doing again?" Andrew asks, scratching his head.

"The spell casters can send your spirits to Craig's…or Dark's, whichever you prefer…side" Darkblade explained, getting his sword out.

"We don't know where he is, so we three will be escorting you" Silveneste told them, attaching the bow blades.

"For all we know, he's in trouble. Once we get there, there's no guarantee we'll be together so be prepared to move fast and fight if you have too" Lightblade told them, holding his weapons firmly.

"Fight?" Justin asked. Him and Andrew looking surprised, as expected.

"It's the shadow realm…or somewhere like that. It's not going to be safe" Elendil told them, looking serious. "Just stay calm and find Dark…the rest will work itself out"

The pair nodded slowly, turning towards each other, looking scared. If they truly were fighting, then who knows what could happen. Elendil smiled a bit as she thought of rescuing Dark.

"I said I'd rescue you" she said, turning to Dark who was still on the bed. "I will repay you for saving me"

The two magicians finished their chants, the warriors vanishing as they did. Justin, Andrew and Elendil didn't feel anything, looking around, nothing had changed. Dark Magician and Ruby had frozen. Elendil stood up, walking over to them and waving her hand in front of their faces, getting no reaction. Justin and Andrew stand up as well, looking around.

"Ok, something must have gone wrong" Andrew told them, poking Ruby.

"What makes you say that?" Elendil asked, looking around as Andrew poked Ruby again.

"The fact that we're the only things moving"

"Hold on" Justin told him, hearing something. "Ok, that's weird"

"What?"

"I don't know…it's just…Something is making a weird sound and something else feels strange"

"I can't feel or hear anything" Elendil chipped in, Andrew the same.

As soon as that was said, the world cracked around them, breaking and crumbling. The three watched in amazement and fear, wondering where it would lead.

* * *

_Back with Craig_

"Gah!" I shout, after hitting a wall in the 'world', feeling something shudder. I look at it, getting an idea. "Holy Knight, to my side!" the knight, at the time, was slashing three goblins, beating them as they disappeared. He nodded and ran next to me. The Goblins laughed at us as I held the sword in front of me. "Break the wall behind me" I tell him.

Once again, he nods, spinning round and slashing at the wall. It cracks, but doesn't break. I kick it a bit, trying to help. After a second slash, it breaks, the Knight dragging me through. "Try again later!" I shout, turning and running, Holy knight letting me go. "New plan, we find a way out of here"

The world that we now see is a massive plain, like before. This time I know it's real, it even feels it. I still have everything I had before. I now have the question in my head of 'why is the sword the only real thing they gave me? In fact why give me it?'. More then one question I know, but it has to be asked. The goblin horde behind me still seem intent to have me…I can't beat 600 or so elite goblins; I doubt holy knight can, either. I looked at the sword, seeing that his card was inside it.

"Ok, we need a stronger monster" I say to myself, running along. "If the synchro monsters could be summoned right now I would…so why didn't Matea?"

"Because their spirits aren't here" he tells me, speaking directly to me. "The reason I chose Holy knight is because he is a good warrior"

"Why not Barrel Dragon?"

"It's not in the deck at this moment in time"

"Damn it…well where are we then?"

"I'll explain later…for now, keep running"

* * *

_Over with Justin Elendil and Andrew._

The world was rebuilt around them, the grassy plain with no one for miles. Elendil felt it, Dark was here. She didn't know where exactly, but he was here somewhere. Andrew and Justin looked around, amazed.

"Not another world" Andrew moaned, remembering past events.

"You've been to one before?" Elendil asked, the pair nodding.

"That's a different story though" Justin told her. Andrew looking at him, surprised.

"Either way, how are we meant to find Dark in this place?" She moaned, walking in a circle. "This grass must stretch for MILES"

"We know a way" Someone spoke. The trio turned towards it, seeing Darkblade and company.

"But first, we have to ask, are you willing to go on?" Lightblade told them, spinning an axe in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked, looking a bit worried.

"It's going to be dangerous, finding Dark…are you willing to fight for him?" Silveneste informed them, all three looking serious as they gripped their weapons tightly. A silence enveloped everyone as this was said, lasting for what felt like an eternity.

"I am" Elendil replied after a while. Andrew and Justin looking at her. Darkblade walking over to her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

"He saved my life…only fair I do the same for him" Justin and Andrew looked at each other as she said this. They knew what he meant to her…she wouldn't be doing this otherwise.

"Let's go then" Andrew told them, holding his fist up. "I'm not about to let my friends be left in peril" Lightblade walked over to him.

"Hold true to that commitment" he told him, smiling.

"I had better join in as well" Justin told them, Silveneste, walked over to him, smiling.

"Then all three of you are committed to this then?" she asked, looking round. All three of them nodded, looking at the warriors.

"Very well…then you're going to need these"

The three warriors pulled a backpack from out of nowhere, reaching into it and pulling a few things out. Silveneste pulled out two short swords and a spear. Lightblade, a, possibly oversized, axe and Darkblade…was still hunting. The weapons weren't much to look at, just your basic no-nonsense weapons.

"Use these if you have to" Silveneste told Justin, passing the weapons to him. He took them off her, strapping the sheathes on with her help.

"Thank you" he said, getting the swords out.

"See if you can handle this" Lightblade told Andrew, passing him the axe. Andrew took hold of it, struggling to lift it when the warrior let it go. He put it on one shoulder, holding it with both hands.

"It's a… bit…big" he told him, Lightblade laughing.

"…here it is" Darkblade told Elendil, pulling out a long sword from the bag. "it's served me since my younger days…I hope it serves you the same" Elendil held the blade, strapping the sheath to her back.

"It will do" she replied, smiling.

"So how do we go about finding him?" Andrew asked, walking around with the axe.

"I think I know a way" Justin told him, closing his eyes. "But it might be tricky"

"Don't go doing that, buddy" Andrew told him, Justin looking at him.

"If you've got any better ideas, let's hear them" he snapped at his friend. Andrew looked shocked at this, his friend snapping at him for being concerned…he knew how much it had hurt in the past. "Then let me give this a go…or he could die"

"As far as we know" Darkblade told him, looking concerned. "But what do you intend to do?"

"It's a long story for another day" he told him, looking around. He felt an energy in the distance…walking towards it, it felt stronger. He opened his eyes, smiling. "He's this way…and giving off a lot of shadow magic"

"Shadow magic?" Elendil asked, confused.

"Longer story" Andrew told her, running towards where Justin was going to. "Come on, we've got work to do"

Everyone caught on, running after him. Justin felt a strange (to anyone else) pang inside him. It wasn't painful, but it was there. He looked strained as it started to pass. Elendil and Andrew noticed this, but didn't bring it up. The warriors and Elendil had one thought going through their heads.

'We're coming Dark'

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The goblin were still chasing me after 5 minutes of running…most people would have given up by now, but I guess these aren't really people if you think about it. Up ahead I notice a strange sight for where we were…a mountain with forests just beyond it. This mountain looked HUGE with a carving of…ancient fairy dragon I think…hang on…no…this can't be.

"We need to get up that mountain" I find myself saying, seeing Holy knight nodding. "Once we get there, we need to make a stand" now, about 5 minutes later (and a few trips) I found myself at the base, following a path up. "I don't care who it is, just someone SAVE ME!!!"

* * *

Next time on Pathway to darkness

The darkness of the soul

The seal of fate

* * *

Anyway, some of you might be thinking 'this isn't Yugioh' technically, it is. Duellist of the roses has monsters fighting on a proper field as an 'army' and capsule monsters (or c***sule as littlekuriboh has dubbed it) had yugi wearing duel armour and taking part in monster battles alongside other monsters…as show here, with the monsters helping their masters after being summoned.

So, 'this place' has a kinda capsule monsters idea to it, but still using the cards and actually fighting.

Which reminds me…thanks, Justin. Thanks, Andrew…this was what I asked 'that' question for.

And can someone tell me if this was a good or bad idea…please? I'll be your friend.


	4. Darkess of the soul

Chapter 3:

The darkness of the soul

The seal of fate

* * *

You know, when I get home I'm improving my health insurance policy to include shadow games, goblin armies and random acts of yugioh duels injuring or otherwise sending you somewhere you don't know. Seriously, when you're trying to fight off an army, it does help to have insurance.

So, here I am, fighting off hordes of…goblins with a sword and a duel monster card…Holy knight if you were wondering. Now, as I dodge a few swings, blocking a third, Matea is in control and I feel a lot more confident then I think I should…well, can you take on 600 odd goblins with you and a friend…well, ally, rather.

"You mine" one of them tells me, running towards me with his sword. I somehow spin whilst dodging, the Goblin's blade digging into the rock.

"Is that the best you've got?" I ask him, moving the blade so that it goes through him. He disappears as the others have done. "Too easy" I back up after this, heading towards the top of this mountain. "Holy Knight, Keep up!"

He slashes at two of them, shield bashing a third. The two he slashed disappear in a cloud of black smoke, the third just falling over. He looks at me quickly, nodding. He runs after me, another goblin barely missing his leg. I speed up, leading the knight up the mountain.

We pass over a natural stone bridge on the mountain, seeing a steep drop on either side. The side of the mountain definitely had a carving of a picture of Ancient Fairy Dragon…now where have I seen that before? I looked back at the path, seeing that the top was VERY close.

"NOW!" I shouted, spinning round ready to fight. Holy Knight did the same, bashing a few of the goblins off the side of the mountain. We didn't bother to check if they survived. All we knew was that they were gone for now. I ran into a small group of five, doing a spin, a la Link in Zelda, and dispatching them. The rest stopped after seeing their comrades felled. "Who's next in line, Maggots? I will see you to your grave!" ok, Matea is definitely used to combat…

_Meanwhile…_

"How much further can he be?" Andrew asked Justin, the group still running.

"He's not far…maybe just beyond sight" Justin replied, looking at Elendil.

"All I can see is a mountain with…Goblins running up it?" she said, confused on the goblin side. Silveneste looked at them, her eagle eyes picking out the fine details.

"They look like their wearing the armour of the holy army of Fhirald" she told them, getting an arrow out.

"Who are they?" Andrew asked, looking at her.

"Barbarians…raiders…anything evil or mainly disorganised, organised" Darkblade explained, putting his other hand on the greatswords sheath. "We may have to fight…if what you say is true"

"Last I heard, that wasn't really the question" Elendil retorted. Darkblade cussing under his breath.

"I'll explain at a later date, but the short story is they have a tendency to hunt down and capture or, if failing that, kill all who are strong or oppose them"

"And Craig opposes them how?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow

"More importantly, how is Craig strong?" Justin asked back. Andrew realised the question was kinda more important. Elendil looked at them, thinking about it.

"His demon" she simply said, looking at them. "Or whatever it is?"

"That would explain a lot. Their ranks were full of demons during the last blood war" Lightblade explained, smiling. "Yet another story to tell"

"This is turning into a day of stories that need telling" Andrew commented, looking at the mountain. "Well, if we need to fight…" he pulled the axe off his back, holding it tightly behind him, making sure he didn't fall over. "Let's go"

The other two got their weapons out, nodding. This wasn't going to be easy, but what was there point in putting it off? The longer they waited, the less chance Craig would still be there.

_Moving back_

"I have had…" I shout, slashing at one goblin, he blocked me. "…With these damn…" I slashed at him again, aiming for his chest and missing. "Goblins, on this…" I made a stabbing motion, hitting him in the chest, to which he disappeared. "…Damn Mountain" £50 says you don't get the reference…in fact why am I referencing things right now?

Holy knight was fighting valiantly on, every slash counting as he fought off the onslaught of Goblins. I lost count how many had been beaten, but we must have been fighting for about half an hour now, and barely chipping the 50 mark…we've got a lot of work to do.

"What I wouldn't do for some sort of miracle right now" I said to Holy knight. He ignored me, slashing away at some more goblins merrily. "Fair enough" I blocked one goblin, smiling as I did so. He gritted his teeth, amazed I did that. "And the winner is…" I kicked him in what I hoped was a very tender area. He dropped his blade, his face contorting with pain as he keeled over. "…Me" I swung the blade at…well, anywhere I could hit. He…you get the picture now; he disappeared, like the others had, thus dispatched. "And another bites the dust"

Another few goblins charged towards me, each doing a horizontal slash motion. I ducked, slashing at their legs, dispatching them. Another one tried his luck, somehow tripping up and landing on the blade…ouch.

I stood up for a moment, looking at the hordes still attacking us. The holy knight couldn't hold them off forever, but he was merrily chipping away at their number. I was breathing heavily; I don't know how he was.

"I'll take that…Miracle now" I said, looking at the sky. "Please?"

_Meanwhile._

"Let's start things off with a bang!" Lightblade shouted, charging up a spell as he charged forward with his brother.

"For Silmeria!" Darkblade shouted, doing a front flip and bringing the blade down heavily upon the goblin. Lightblade threw a fireball from his sword towards a large group of goblins, the resulting explosion dispatching a lot of them.

"You guys ready?" Elendil asked, drawing her sword.

"Born it" Andrew replied, holding his axe firmly.

"Let's go save Craig" Justin carried on, holding his blades tightly. A black spark jumped from his left arm to the blade, his hair nearly spiking up.

The trio charged forward, meeting the Goblins from the rear. Elendil and Justin were first, Elendil using her blade like a fencer would, stabbing the foes in front of her, no hint of restrain or guilt holding her back, apparently. Justin, however, was a bit slower fighting the horde off. Instead of beating them as fast and efficiently as possible, he blocked the first strike, and then countered with the second blade. Occasionally, he would slash twice while walking forwards, catching a few of the horde off.

Andrew, carrying the heaviest weapon, was the last to join the combat. Silveneste firing at the enemy with her bow. When he eventually got to the brawl, he swung his axe straight over his head, hitting three in a line. The strength required to use the axe must have been immense, but the youth pulled it off, doing a long wide swing after he got the axe out of the ground. The other members of his team occasionally jumped back to avoid being hit themselves.

"He's good" Lightblade commented, running forward with Darkblade. He swung his sword and axe out, hitting two goblins.

"Compliments later!" Darkblade shouted, swinging his blade at two more. "We've got an ally to save!"

_And back again…_

BOOM!!

What the hell was that? Sounded like an explosion. As me and Holy knight are now at the top of the mountain, still fighting off the advancing horde, I sneak a look down, smiling at what I see.

Justin, Andrew, Elendil, Darkblade, Lightblade and Silveneste are here, fighting the tail end of the pack. MAN is it good to see them. My breathing is still heavy as I struggle due to the demands of combat, even Holy knight looks like he's struggling.

"Please…be quick" I say to them, hoping somehow they hear my quiet voice (at the minute anyway). A goblin tries to bull rush me off the edge, which I see and sidestep, tripping him up in the process. Down below, Andrew is spinning his way through a load of the little blighters.

I turn back to the group in front of me, holding my blade with renewed vigour. The smile as I do this, thinking that they can win with numbers only…it's only about 35 to 1 (yes, there are 70)…good odds when it comes to battles like this I suppose.

"Go…to hell" I tell them, charging forward and slashing one through the chest, my blade held the wrong way (you know what I mean) Holy knight joins in, dispatching two more with his sword. I smiled as I back up to avoid another shot at me, not getting far enough back and feeling an INTENSLY sharp pain in my left leg. I shout in pain (and swearing) as the burning feeling builds up. Holy knight looks at me, dropping his guard as three goblins take shots at him. "NO!!"

The knight sees them too late, taking all three blows. He falls to one knee, holding himself up with his sword. I can hear the words 'sorry master' in my mind. "You don't have to be" he disappears in black smoke, the card in my sword getting 'ejected'. I catch it, putting it in a pocket.

"Man, This is gonna be tougher" I say to myself, standing up. "Come on beasty" I say to the goblins, taking the best defensive stance I can. They all look at me and smile, getting ready to charge me.

_Meanwhile…yet again_

Elendil heard the scream, looking towards the top of the mountain, gasping as she recognised the scream. Justin saw this, a goblin moving to attack her. He dispatched his one, throwing a blade with surprising skill at the one in front of her. Elendil noticed it as the blade struck true. Justin running to get the blade.

"Concentrate or we'll be on the bad side of the swords" he told her, slashing at another three.

"Sorry…I just heard him though" she told him, stabbing another two. Justin jumped back, looking at Elendil.

"You serious?" he asked, the girl nodding. "We're so close to him already?"

"We have a lot further to go" Darkblade interjected, running past them and jumping off a goblin. "In the name of the fallen!" he held his blade above his head, the blade getting a black aura around it. "Blade impact!"

He slammed the blade down into the middle of a crowd, a lot of swords poked out the ground around him, dispatching loads of goblins. When the blades receded, he stood back up, breathing heavily whilst the army in front of him looked at him. "This is the power of a demon!" he shouted, holding the blade over his shoulder.

The army stopped, but the occasional crash of steel on steel could still be heard. The mighty army's numbers had been dwindled in a few minutes by no more then seven people. They looked at each other, deciding what to do.

All this time, no one was looking at Justin, not seeing what the young adult was going through. Every so often a black spark would jump from his arm to the swords he was holding. His hair was definitely spiking up. Andrew looked at Justin, seeing what was happening.

"Justin?" he asked, running over to his friend.

"Nice to see you again…Andrew" Justin replied…more his mouth moving but something else controlling what was said. The voice was a lot different to Justin's normal one. More menacing and…evil. Elendil looked at Justin, not knowing what was going on.

"Justin?"

"It's nice to be back" he replied, looking around. "Let me handle those cretins for you" Andrew realised who it was he was talking to.

"Yami…" Elendil looked at Andrew whilst Justin ran ahead, holding his blades at his sides.

"Yami?"

"Another thing to explain later" Andrew told her, looking at the boy. "Just be prepared to fight him if needed"

Yami Justin, as Andrew knew this Dark side to his friend, smiled as he saw the rest of the goblins. Black sparks jumped to his swords as he saw them, increasing in frequency and size. "Nothing stands in my WAY!" he shouted. He span around, a whirlwind surrounding him as he went through a good majority of what was left. what wasn't beaten by the swords were blown off by the winds.

"It's good to have been out" he spoke, smiling. "And I've got a while yet"

_Meanwhile…yet again…again_

I heard a lot of noise from down the mountain whilst fighting off the remaining goblins. First thing I knew afterwards was that LOADS of the blighters had been beaten. I swung my blade down at one of the goblins, hitting his armour. He smiled as I missed…giving me a great opportunity.

"Thank you" I told him, reversing the spin and hitting him with my blade. Another three tried their luck, which I just stepped back, still hampered by my leg. They just missed me, leaving me a good moment to hit all three…

"Had enough yet?" I asked them. They looked at each other, looking very scared. "Thought so…go now and I may let you live" they nodded. All 15 of what had been left…normally a big achievement but they took me on one at a time, jumped from the side of the mountain, the black smoke thing happening as they jumped. I watched them for another few seconds, making sure they were gone.

"Finally…done" I said to myself, breathing heavily. I fell onto my good leg, my bad leg holding me up along with my sword. "Please say…that's it" I heard clapping nearby, looking around and seeing Justin…with two swords and a spear…but something was off about him.

"Well done, 'black knight" he said to me, walking forward whilst still clapping. "Not everyday you take on an army and win'"

"And…you are" I ask, standing up unsteadily, holding the blade defensively.

"Oh…don't you remember me, Craig?" he asked, sounding hurt. He started walking around the summit area, ceasing his clapping. "And here I thought it would be a rule for all"

"Just who are you?" I asked him, gritting my teeth.

"Why, I'm the one who saved you're ass…and the one who needs to thank you"

"Thank me?"

"If not for you, this vassal wouldn't have needed to come here, and I would have been trapped forever in that blasted seal…"

"Vassal?"

"But you…you were the key. If not for your mission to beat J.W you wouldn't have been in that shadow game. And if you hadn't have been in the shadow game, your friends wouldn't have to get off their sorry asses and save you" it then clicks, something about this guy.

"Yami Justin? The one who goes about doing everything for his own gain, killing others out of necessity and pleasure"

"So you do remember me" he sounds pleased. "Wow, and I thought the years would have been haunted by my face"

"What do you want?"

"Well, I more or less came here to thank you and Matea" what? "Yes, I know about him…you wouldn't have been able to do the simple ritual otherwise" Ritual? "Your sword fighting Yami wouldn't stand a chance against me"

"Do you want to make a bet on that?" I tell him…this one is me, I'm sure of that.

Next thing I know after saying this is that he's holding his hand out opened pointed towards me. I feel a tightening feeling around my neck. I pant, trying hard to fight for breath. Every inch he closes his hand, the more my neck feels like its being crushed. I try to fight back, undoing some invisible rope or something like that. No results. I hold my neck, trying hard to breathe as he uses some weirder Jedi force move to lift me off the ground. I dropped the sword, my leg bleeding quite badly, as I tried to reach the floor.

"I'll take you on and win any day" he tells me. He looks away as I see the rest of the group coming up the top. "But for now, I think you can go" he lets me go. I fall to the ground, landing on my knees, gasping for air. He walks calmly over to me, bending down and putting his face right next to my ear. "You'll end up like me someday…forgotten…alone…and when it happens...then you'll truly be like me"

He starts laughing evilly, then suddenly stops, falling over forwards, a clatter on the ground as the swords fall. I look at him, seeing his hair going back to how it used to be.

_Other POV_

The group ran over to Craig and Justin, seeing Craig kneeling on the ground as Justin fell over. Andrew, Lightblade and Silveneste ran over to Justin as Darkblade and Elendil ran over to Craig. Craig barely lifted a muscle as they ran over, the sunset behind him.

"Dark!" Elendil cried, jumping at Craig just as he was getting up, causing him to fall over again.

"Justin!" Andrew shouted, running over to him, Axe strapped to his back. He knelt by his friend as Lightblade and Silveneste take the other sides, checking him to see if he is alright.

"Ok, be honest, what have I missed?" Craig asks, as he gets up, Elendil hugging him to death.

"Oh…nothing boss" Lightblade told him, smiling.

"Just the odd goblin army, nothing to worry about" Darkblade replied, dragging Craig up with Elendil as he couldn't get up any other way.

"Remind me to avoid coming here again" Craig tells the others, smiling. He turns to Justin, seeing him coming to. "You alright?"

"I feel like a truck hit me" he replies, looking around. "What happened?"

"He came back" Andrew solemnly tells him. Justin looks at him, confused. "_**HE**_ came back"

"My Yami?" Andrew nods. Elendil and Craig looking confused.

"You can let go now by the way" Craig tells Elendil, grateful for the sentiment but not breathing otherwise. Elendil looks at him and let's go, looking away whilst blushing.

"I thought you'd want some contact" she told him, putting her hands behind her back.

"Trust me, a lot's happened to make me think of being a hermit" Craig turns to Justin. "Moving back a subject. 'Your Yami'?"

"Yes"

"But if you have a Yami…"

"Mine is worth telling about when we get back…"

"Alright" Andrew started, seeing Craig's injured leg and battered body and sword. "What do you say we go home?"

"Oh, please… I haven't been home properly in a day" he tells the other six. They all look at him, confused. "What?"

"It's been 2, nearly three days" Darkblade told him, putting his sword on his back. "We went as fast as we could to rescue you…"

"Don't worry Darkblade"

_1__st__ POV_

"Don't worry Darkblade" I told him, the warrior looking at me, confused. "You all did the best you could. It's my fault if anyone's that I'm here to begin with" Darkblade smiled as I said this. Elendil hugging me again, looking me in the eyes. "Miss me?"

"100% I did" she told me. Her face changed that moment as she looked more at my left eye.

"What?"

"Are you wearing coloured contacts?" What kind of question is that? I laugh it off, looking towards the sun.

"Nope" I tell her, smiling. "Must be the sunset"

Yeah…the sunset on my escape from here…Mum…James…I'm coming home…

* * *

Finally…freedom…hectic part…done….7 pages…worth it.

Anyway. The coloured contacts leads to probably nothing…probably.

And we see a plot character who makes random entrances…YAMI JUSTIN *echoes* his evil side. YGO RL readers will know and love (or rather hate) him.

Anyway, enough text at ending

* * *

Next time on pathway to darkness

Homecoming

Is it too late?

* * *

-

-

-DAMN THE 8TH PAGE!!!


	5. thunder warrior

*Fanfare* once again I return, once again another chapter…and once again I think I'm sounding like a pillock so moving on…

Turns out, I got the chaper name wrong last time, so…

Chapter 4:

Thunder's might

Grand warrior

The sunset…that would be the one image I'll take from this place…I hope I don't have to come here again…but if I do, then I hope it's under better circumstances. Right now, all we do…we being Elendil, Justin, Andrew, Darkblade, Lightblade, Silveneste and myself, is watch it, smiling and resting. Hang on…what have I forgotten…DAMN, the victory dance.

"I hate to ruin this moment" Silveneste starts, standing up and looking around. "But we might want to get moving"

"She's right" Darkblade replies, looking at us. "If three days passed to your one, then you might not have a chance to register"

"Oh jeez, you're right…I forgot about the tourney" I told him. standing up, my leg burning with pain as I did so. "Just…erm, can someone fix my leg up?"

"It'll wear off as soon as we get home" Lightblade told me. Justin and Andrew got up, nodding to each other.

"And, we have to find out how to get back?" Justin chipped in, stressing the how. He did have a point.

"Easy" Lightblade told him, smiling. "If Ruby used the dream journey spell, then simply injuring the person whose dream we're in will get us out as he wakes up"

"Injuring the person you say" Andrew echoes, looking at me with an evil grin, Elendil doing the same. I back up, seeing what was going to happen.

"If you haven't noticed" I start, thinking as fast as I could. "My leg's been injured already so that can't be true" they both looked upset as I said this.

"Then the other option is she's using a black magic from the dark magician along with her own"

"And what would the spell be, brother?" Darkblade asks, scratching his head.

"Well, chances are it's a darkened Rastlin's aura of planes, which gives a dreamlike effect, but allows the spirit and mind to travel into another person's realm" Lightblade explains, smiling as Darkblade looked dumbfounded. "You never did like spells did you?"

"They just seemed too…complex for me" he admitted. Lightblade laughed a bit at this. "Just…get us home"

Lightblade nodded, walking over to the edge of the mountain/cliff/steep drop…I'm not sure what side it is, ok? He got his sword out, holding it in front of his face, running his free hand along it and chanting in some weird language…oddly including 'Deux ex machina' for some reason. Eventually, the sword glows with blue flames, Lightblade moving it so that it was vertically away from him. He brought the blade above his head, spinning and swinging it down.

The blue flames fly out, heading into the skies. The trio look at it as it does this, the rest of us walking behind them to chat. I limped along with Elendil whilst Justin and Andrew just walked normally.

"How'd you find me?" I had to ask. Justin looked unsettled by that question.

"It's complicated" he told me, looking away. "Let's just say my Yami helped sense your shadow magic"

"Shadow magic…don't remember any…"

"Your Yami…"

"Matea?"

"Hold on…You have a Yami?" Andrew asked. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "How long?"

"You remember when I took on sqiddy I changed…well, he's been around"

"When?"

"Taking on J.W was when he truly started…then here he showed me some magic and fighting skills by taking on the goblins"

Andrew didn't reply, instead walking closer towards me, his face dead in front of me…what? Have I got something on my face? Justin and…presumably Elendil just kept on looking. Eventually, Andrew pulled away.

"What's with the eye?" he asked. I recoiled.

"Ok, why does everyone keep asking that?" I replied. Twice in a few minutes, I'm allowed my moan.

"You're facing away from the sun…and its red" huh?

"Run that by me again" I must have missed something.

"Your left eye…its red" huh?

"Ok, I must be imagining things, as I thought you just said my left eye was red"

"He did" Justin told me.

That was pretty much when the bomb hit. According to these guys, my eye was red…why? My eyes are brown normally…and it isn't the sunset this time. I turned away from Andrew, from Elendil and Justin and everyone else, walking away whilst I got my thoughts in line. Had something happened whilst I was here?

Next thing I felt was a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Justin, looking into the distance.

"So it seems your Yami has more of an effect on you then mine on me" he told me. I was confused. "Yours affects your appearance"

"Seems to be the case" I looked away.

"But you seem to be lucky"

"How so?"

"Your Yami isn't an evil, maniacal, atrocious, selfish, conniving…"

"I get the picture" I interrupted.

"…son of a bitch" did he have to keep going? "And you actually have some form of control"

"Doesn't feel like I do"

"And then, do you actually remember what you did while 'Matea' or whatever his name is was in control?"

"Clear as day, as if it were myself" shame I didn't remember before.

"Then you're better off then me" I turned to him, seeing him looking sorrowful. "If my Yami takes over, then I'm a whole different person…"

"Yeah, I found that out" I rubbed my neck as I said that.

"And I don't remember most of it"

Justin seemed to suffer a lot more with his Yami then me. I somehow had a state of control whilst Matea's emotions, wants and memories seemed to have an influence. Look at when this whole mess started, he practically taunted the goblins.

I turned back to the group, thoughts swimming through my head. A major question was pressing on my mind that needed answering: how did I remember Justin's Yami? For one, I only met him a month ago. And then why did Andrew say what he did? I don't remember meeting him…what was it? Three years ago.

As I'm thinking this, Justin walks away, going back to Andrew and Elendil. I look at the duel spirits, seeing Lightblade tapping his foot on the ground as he waits for the spell to work, Silveneste and Darkblade training with each other. Eventually Lightblade gets annoyed, shouted out words in some weird language. Darkblade and Silveneste are in a deadlock, turn and look at him.

You know, this place is VERY quiet…almost too quiet. As I start to walk over to Elendil, Justin and Andrew, a creepy laugh echoes throughout the air. Everyone stops, looking around for the source.

"Get ready!" Darkblade shouts. We all get our weapons out, getting ready to fight. Elendil runs over to me, holding her sword, ready to support me. (Well I am injured). Next thing that happened…well.

6 'totem poles' fell from the sky, landing in a hexagon around me and Elendil. (yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but then, what else has happened that's unbelievable…apart from fighting goblins with magic) everyone looks at us, seeing the poles.

The skies turn black as a lightning storm develops. The 'totem poles' send electricity from one to another, forming a prison of sorts. The sparks trapping me and Elendil. Justin and co see this, running over to it. Andrew has his axe out, getting ready to smash it.

"Don't touch it!" Lightblade tells him. Andrew stops and looks at him. "If you do, you'll be as good as dead!"

The storm above us escalates with hundreds of bolts of thunder and lightning. The sky is practically white and yellow. One bolt of lightning hits the ground near us, followed by another, and another, then several hundred. Elendil and I cover our eyes, looking away.

When the lightning stops, we both look at the area, seeing a tall, presumably male, figure. He is wearing yellow armour with the odd lightning crest, a helmet that covers his eyes, and steel boots, along with leather clothes. His right arm has more armour then the left. He has a long sword in its leather sheath strapped to his left arm so he could just grab it and fight. Lightning occasionally jumps around his body.

"What the heck?" Elendil asks, seeing the figure. I stand in front of her, guarding her if it attacks.

"No idea" I tell her…Matea isn't taking over here so…is it an enemy? The figure just looks around slowly, not moving his helmet visor.

"Ready!" Darkblade shouts. Suddenly Silveneste lands on her feet next to us.

"Thanks" she tells him, holding her bow ready. "Seems Fhirald won't give up" she loads an arrow, aiming.

"Wait" I tell her, holding my hand out. She lowers her bow, looking at me.

"But Craig…"

"If it wanted to hurt us it would have done so by now" I reasoned, looking at her. "Let me take a risk here"

I slowly put my sword away, limping forward towards the warrior, slowly but surely. He keeps looking at me, sparks still flying. As soon as I get close to him, I stop, looking at him. Please say this works.

"If I may ask, who might you be?" I ask him, looking serious. The sparks stop as he thinks.

"Silema" he replies, the voice echoing in the helmet. It sounds quite high and relaxed actually. "Are ye the one named Dark?" that bloody name again.

"Yes and no" I reply. He leans his head to one side. "My real name's Craig, but some call me Dark" shorter

"So ye would be the one I be seekin' then?"

"Depends what you want me for" he lifts the visor and I can see his eyes and mouth. The eyes have big sparks of electricity going through them, and on the left side of his face is a thunder bolt tattoo.

"I am here to help ye mi'lord" great, another one to educate.

"How?" this just seemed to happen every so often now.

"When ye return, I'll be waitin'" he tells me, smiling. "If ye need a storm or two, I'll be ye man" is he Scottish or something?

"Welcome aboard then" another one for the deck I suppose.

"I'll tell ancient fairy that I met ye, maybe she'll have something good to use" ancient fairy?

"Thanks…I guess" I couldn't really be bothered anymore. I just want to go home.

As soon as I thought that, the place cracked again, crumbling away to nothing. Only we 7 were still there. What we had gotten in the realm became ghostly, dropping onto the floor. Silveneste quickly picked them up, throwing them to the other two.

"See you on the other side" I told them, smiling. They nodded. Lightblade jumped as he noticed the spell had worked…

Weird guy. Him and Silema. I'm just glad he didn't touch me. Imagine the voltage he would have.

At least I'm nearly home now…

Same as last time.

But seriously, homecoming and are we too late?

Silema, the warrior of ancient thunder…good for shocking moments lol.


	6. are we too late?

I think I may have broken my WMP as the time that shows where you are gets bigger then the song's end time. Its weird seeing 02:55 / 00:33 lol

Chapter 5

Homecoming

Are we too late?

Justin, Andrew and Elendil, having finished up in the other world, awakened in the hospital room. Dark magician and Ruby finishing up the chants they were doing. Darkblade and company were stood around Craig…

Apparently all the hard work had been for nought, as he still lay seemingly unconscious on the bed. The trio keep calling his name to no avail. The duellists stood up, walking over to his side.

"Didn't we save him?" Elendil asked, looking between the group. Ruby and Dark magician walked over, looking at the comatose boy.

"Everything we did should have worked" Lightblade replied, scratching his shoulder. "The only reason he might not be back is…" he stopped there, smiling.

"Is what?" Justin asked. Andrew looked at the boy, seeing a twitch in his eyebrow.

"I wonder" he said, smiling evilly.

He turned to the table next to the bed, grabbing a slice of cake (left by some random nurse for some unknown reason for James) and a tray. He held the cake near Craig's nose, the tray above his arm.

For a few seconds there was no sound, but then…

Sniff! Sniff sniff sniff!

Craig's nose smelt the cake, his head moving closer towards it. Andrew smiled, moving the cake away from him and closer to the tray. The boy followed, Andrew picking his moment just right to lower the tray in the way.

A dull thunk rang out as head met tray. Tray won the round, Craig recoiling and, apparently, waking up. He blinked a few times, looking around in almost utter disbelief.

"Where'd my cake go?" he asked, smiling as he nursed a bruised head.

* * *

_1__st__ POV_

Well, seems I was put in a swanky nice medical place at least. Shame my cake stealing plan didn't work. Let's see…leg pain gone…duel equipment…table on right, deck in holder…sight in sight…as in straight ahead for some odd reason. Ok, seems everything's how it should be. I look at everyone.

"I'm back" I proudly say, smiling. They just smile back, the duel spirits disappearing.

"Welcome to the land of the living" Elendil tells me.

"A place where there are no orcs, goblins, magic or anything along those lines…except duel spirits" Justin tells me…I love the way he added 'except duel spirits' on the end just to make sure that's covered.

"Yeah, but a place where 'hell on earth' has meaning" I retort. Try beating that one.

"Well, at least we know you're alright" Andrew interrupts.

"Your damn right" I got out of the bed, looking out the window at the rain. "In fact, I believe I may have some business to attend to"

"The registration?" Elendil asks.

"Yeah" I put my disk on my arm, putting the sight in my pocket. "And possibly a change of clothes" shame…I loved this jacket. I strap the deck holder to my belt this time. "And then I need to tell everyone I'm back"

I turned back round, seeing that they had run off…was I talking to myself? I can see a mirror nearby so…couldn't hurt could it? I might as have a look at myself. As I step into my shoes and stand in front of the mirror I take a closer look at my left eye…

Ok, I thought they were kidding

It is red…and definitely not from a sunset. I back off from the mirror, surprise and fear creeping over me. I don't think you need to know why those two pop up as it's plainly obvious. I may as well see if I can do this.

"Matea…can I talk to you?" I ask, still looking into the mirror. I was expecting something like Yugi and Jaden had, where they would look around and see the 'ghost' of their Yami or spirit…guess what happened to me.

"What do you want?" he asked, my reflection's mouth moved as those words were said, catching me off guard. "Surprised?"

"I think that's bleeding obvious" I told him. The reflection changed to accommodate him. The front section of his hair turned silver, like Yugi would have had except in this case silver. His eyes were red and he had some weird feel to him.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" that's a good question. What do I ask?

"I think the one obvious one I should ask is: what are you?" I asked him, he looked confused by the question. "Split personality, spirit, demon, angel..."

"That explanation will come another day" he told me, pushing some hair away from his face. "For now, I'm just your other self…your 'yami' as it were"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I know it won't help your cause until the right moment arrives"

"Ok then…so what was that vision from before?"

"During the Yami No Game?" translation anyone? "That was a memory from…an old friend of mine"

"Kanan…a mercenary?" I asked him, he nodded.

"My ally during the war, a mercenary who chose his jobs wisely" he looked out the window as he said that. "That was the last I knew of him before he died"

"I'm sorry for your lose"

"Don't be" he looked back at me, giving me half a smile. "These things happen in war…you nearly put your friends through the same thing"

"I know"

"Then why are you still thinking of carrying on?"

"Three things" I told him, holding my hand up and extending one finger. "The first: because I'm having fun here" another finger. "The second: because no one treats cards…no, anything like he did" the third finger. "And the third: revenge"  
"Revenge…" he commented, looking down, a blank look on his face. "I hope you reconsider the third before facing JW again"

"We'll see" he nodded, looking at me.

"Unlike what you remember of a Yami from Yugioh, I will only take over in a Yami No game" seriously, translation. "Shadow game. Look up season 0" ok then.

"Just one last thing" I looked down, avoiding the mirrors reflection. "You know…Lightblade and Ruby…"

"Yeah, I know" huh? "They are trying to hold me back" oh. "Just…if I wanted to take over, then wouldn't I have done it whilst in control back on the terra?" Terra…and yeah, I guess. "It's just going to take some time for them to trust me it seems"

"They will do" I told him, smiling. "Besides, you've gotten me out of one jam now"

"I hope they do, Dark…I hope they do" he smiled whilst looking at me. "Now get going, you've got registration to do"

I nodded, seeing my reflection turning back into me and breathing in. THAT has to be the weirdest way to talk to someone EVER!!! Then again, how else can you talk to a Yami? Apart from the old method. I walked out of my room, seeing the time.

5:30…hmm…what time do registers end? Hmm…5:35…

Oh god!

"I'm gonna miss it!" I shouted, breaking into a full pelt through the corridors. 5 minutes from here to…the blue dorm was almost unheard of! Damn my annoyingly long conversations!!!!

Now, to skip a few mishaps (like taking a turn too quickly on a wet floor. That poor guy felt me slide I tell you that) and trips (some git with a broom tripped me over outside) I made it with one minute to spare…and a queue of roughly….oh, 60 seconds.

DAMN!!!!

The few people ahead of me were taking ages to fill in the forms. I count around 5 pairs…taking 21 seconds each. (Got bored and needed to make sure I had time)

This had better be worth it!

2 pairs left! 39 seconds remain.

1 pair! 18!

The last pair was brilliant, telling the desk…person their details, they left as she finished filling in the forms super quickly, leaving me with 15 seconds. Elendil showed up, standing next to the entrance. I walked up to the woman at the desk.

"I would like to register" I told her. She whistled as I said that.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" she asked, logging onto a computer.

"Is it too late?"

"No, I just need your name, date of birth and partner" oh…erm.

"Craig Appleby" I told her, she typed it in.

"Date of birth?"

"6/11/92" English not American 6/11/92. I wasn't born on the 11th of June annoyingly. A window popped up as she typed that in. this can't be good.

"Seems you've already been registered" she told me…what? "Team crossfire" what a rubbish name. "Or at least what she said after she left" oh god…please don't say… "You are apparently teamed up with Elendil Malchiott"

"What?" she turned the screen towards me, showing our pictures. "So we're already teamed?"

"Apparently so, this was done…2 days ago" huh

"Thank you" I walked over to Elendil, who was smiling.

"You should've known I had this sorted ready" she told me, waggling a finger at me. "I always prepare"

"Elendil, does the term 'Cheese it' mean anything to you?" I asked her, looking up.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, as one Homer Simpson would say" Pause as I ready my hands. "I'm Gonna KILL YOU!"

She laughed as she ran away, out the door. I followed as fast as I could, shouting things like 'when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you registered at a funeral service' or 'I teach you about Gunners!'

Now where is Silema when you want him…I thought he was coming along for the ride.

* * *

Next time on pathway to Darkness

Practise sessions

Teamwork

Can Elendil and I tag together to beat Simon and Ryan? And in a riding duel?

And where is Silema when you want him.

If I may, quickly, I know that Silema looks like it's pronounced 'Sil-e-me' but it's actually 'Si-le-may'. The reason I'm putting this is because I actually borrowed James for a moment and asked him to say it and he said the first.

And Matea…well, James said it as 'Matty' but it's 'Ma-tay-ah'.

Another finicky one is Silveneste as it's actually 'Sil-ven-es-tea' as I say it.

Just in case you want pronunciations.


	7. dragon fire

And so another year passes (slowly) and another birthday has come and gone.

Yay.

…

Well, what else do I say? Wop de do?

* * *

Chapter 7

Dragon fire.

_When we last left off_

_Team crossfire_

_LP 8000_

_1 SC_

_Team Dragonhead_

_LP 8000_

_1 SC_

_Wingert Trust dragon (4, 2100, 1000)_

_2 face downs_

_Simon's turn's over._

Right at the corner…gah! Nearly lost balance. The other 3 took the turn easily, relaxing into biking (and skateboarding I suppose) and duelling. I seemed to be focusing on them one at a time…DAMN MY INABILITY TO MULTITASK!!!

"It's my move" Elendil starts, drawing a card and looking at it quickly. "Brilliant. Ok, first off, I place 2 face downs and summon forth a card known as Electrum sniper" after placing down the 2 face downs, she brings forth said monster…this one is hard to describe really…erm. How about this: imagine something like those ODST troopers from Halo (I've never had the pleasure of playing the game but I've seen them) it's kinda like that with half a visor. The other half having been blocked off. In his hand is a bit…weapon of some sort that has two…prongs sticking out of the end of it…look, just know that it's a gunner. It'll make describing it easier. (1, 300, 500)

Ok, at this point, I think myself; Simon and Ryan are all thinking the same thing: what a weak monster. Now, I quickly change that after remembering Kuriboh's special effect (and the fact that it's a duel spirit and so would kill me for calling a monster that is, actually, stronger then it weak) Elendil smiles, seeing Simon's confidence.

"Electrum sniper's special ability!" she declares, smiling. Simon stops smiling, wondering what the effect is. "He can attack a player directly"

"Huh?" I hear Simon meekly speak over the mic.

"Electric blitz bullet!" the sniper quickly jumps up, spinning in the air and firing randomly. The dragon moves its wings to intercept. Instead of bullets, which I assumed was standard for rifles, the gun fired thunderbolts. These were spread all over the place, landing with a quick jolt around. One such bolt hits Simon, and you can see the electricity shock him. (7500)

"Shocking, isn't it?" Elendil asked.

"Very" Simon replies, looking at her.

"My snipers second effect: I can switch it to defence mode at anytime during my turn" the sniper lands, quickly putting the gun on it's back, turning blue, kneeling and crossing his arms in front of him. "And that'll be my turn"

Ok, first turn for her and already she's done a direct attack? Sweet. I'm beginning to like having her as partner.

"Let's begin" Ryan starts, drawing a card. "Ok, I place three face downs" he looks at the new card as he places the trio down. "and summon the Marauding Captain to the field" ah, so not a Dark blade, how convenient. The warrior flies out of the card, swinging his sword around. "Now, he gains 200 extra attack points for every warrior type monster on the field" ah, bracing for my attack eh? (1400) not gonna cut it. "Marauding captain, destroy Electrum sniper with Heroic warrior rush"

The warrior swings his sword again, this time jumping forward and slashing at the sniper. He doesn't seem to react as the blade goes through him…thankfully he was in defence. That would have hurt otherwise, and I have a feeling we're both gonna need our speed counters. "I end there; give it your all Craig"

"Thank you" I draw (4 SC) then look at the card. Oh, blade reincarnation, sweet. Ok, let's get the trio of knights out. (You'll see) let's see, I need 1600 attack points to beat his Captain…not too hard. This sounds like a job for… "Speed spell – summon speeder!" I shout whilst playing the card. "So now, come forth, Knight of Londis!"

The warrior jumps out the card, his mighty axe (well, more halberd) aflame. He swings it around his body, showing off his skill before concentrating (fire warrior, 3, 1800, 800) "and next, I normal summon Knight of Giruvegan!" another warrior jumps out, this one wearing a helmet and holding two swords reverse, resting them against the back of his arms. (earth warrior, 3, 1500, 1000) I look at Ryan's captain, seeing it's points now at 1800. this had better work.

"Next, thanks to these two being on the field, I call forth the Holy Knight of Nodion" yet another monster comes forth (after I find the card and play it of course, my deck getting shuffled) the warrior comes forth with a spiked iron shield, long silver sword and majestic properly white armour (Light warrior, 5, 1800, 1500) his captain is now at 2000.

"I don't know what you were planning, but it seems to have gone wrong" Ryan mocks, smiling as we take a turn. "Come on old man, you can do better then that"

"I'll have you know this plan has worked" I reply, smiling. "Speed Spell, Speed FUSION!" sorry, had to stress fusion for him there. "So now, I fuse my Knights of Giruvegan and Londis" the pair put their weapons away, running into a vortex behind them. "Oh stars above" I raise my hand, pointing to the sky. "Lend me your enduring strength" I point to the vortex as it gets bigger. "Arise, Hero of Astralina"

Now this is an interesting one. The vortex's spinning aids the warriors spin as he comes out of it. He lands with a sense of grace and finesse, brandishing a fancy rapier. He wears some kind of half plate mail, on top of which lies regal clothing. And his boots are iron capped. (wind warrior, 6, 2400, 1200) a very strong warrior, especially on my first turn. I might keep him and the other 3 for my standard deck, but then I would need a polymerisation as well.

"Alright, now we're done gawking, I choose the target for his effect" I smile as I see Ryan shudder. "He takes on the effect of one monster on the field that I so choose my Holy Knight of Nodion" 6 stars appear around my hero (5d's style if you're wondering) each one white. After a second, each of them changes colour (red, blue, green, yellow, black and white) the stars then slightly scatter, then converge quickly on his arm, transforming into a rainbow coloured arm plate. "So now he isn't destroyed by battle once a turn, all other effects apply though. And your captain is down to...what, 1800 now" seems so. Ok, here goes. "Hero of Astralina, destroy Simon's Wingert trust Dragon with blazing ruin!"

The warrior runs towards the dragon, his armour impacting heavily on the ground. When he is within range, he lunges at his foe, impaling the beast. Simon's monster: a shattered image. My hero: alive and well. (7200)

"Trap activate: reproduction!" Simon shouts, flipping the card up. "So I get two defence position 'wingert trust dragon' tokens" well, it was worth it to notch his life points. Now then, part b of the plan. I would attack him again, but I have a feeling I know what Simon's other face down is.

"Holy Knight of Nodion, attack Marauding Captain, Savage steel of Light!" I shout.

The warrior throws his shield up, spinning his sword in his hand whilst running towards the captain, who raises his sword, counter attacking. The pair collide with a loud chime of steel on steel, a deadlock between the two. I watch on, seeing my warrior steadily lose ground.

Then, something quite smart happens. You remember the shield from before? The one my knight threw up? Well, I think he timed it well, as he backs off. The shield falls, spikes down, on the captain's arm. He drops his blade, trying to pull the shield off to no avail…well; the Holy Knight helped him in a sense…by cutting his arm then chest before grabbing the shield. The captain exploded in shards. Ryan looked amazed.

"But your monster should have been destroyed as well!" he shouted. He definitely knew how to use the headset but…

"Like I said: immune to being destroyed once per turn. Even in battles I begin" I smile as I think of the blow to his life points later on. "And then, if I'm right, I know Simon's facedown is the trap card 'peace'"

"I have this trap here" Ryan flips a card up, revealing… "Spellbinding circle" the magic flies out of the card, encircling my knight of Nodion. (1100) great, now that's jammed.

"Ok. I'll finish with a facedown" I hope Blade reincarnation pays off.

_Team crossfire 8000 LP, 4 SC_

_Elendil: nothing_

_Dark: Holy Knight of Nodion (1800- attack)_

_Hero of Astralina (2400 attack, copying Holy knight's effect)_

_1 facedown (Blade reincarnation)_

_Team dragonhead: 7200 LP, 4 SC_

_Simon: 2 'Wingert trust dragon' tokens (1000 defence)_

_1 facedown (Dark predicts trap card 'peace')_

_Ryan: no monster_

_Trap card: Spell binding circle (active on Holy knight of Nodion)_

_2__nd__ round._

_Holy knight of Nodion renews ability_

"Time to kick some tail" Simon speaks, drawing a card. (5 SC) he looked at the card, deep in thought. "This could be fun"

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" I asked myself…

_Meanwhile_

"Come on Sho, you can do better then this" Justin taunted, smiling as he looked at Andrew. Justin was in a good spot in the practise duel, having gotten his two barriers out along with his highest level Silent magician. Andrew only had two face downs.

"You're right, I can" Andrew replied, drawing a card. "And I'll show you how good" 4 cards in hand, one in Justin's. 2000 (Andrew) to 1500. (Justin) "First off, I summon Big eye to the field in attack mode"

"You know that can't beat my…"

"Trap activate, torrential tribute" the card flipped up, and a thunderstorm developed over the field. "So every monster on the field is destroyed"

Both of the monsters shattered as they were struck with lightning. And Justin's cards were now useless. "Next, I discard destiny hero Dasher in order to special summon Dark Grepher" the great monster took to the field, a field of energy around it.

"That's not enough to win" Justin replied, smiling.

"And next, I play the field spell, mystic plasma zone!" the clouds filled the field again, with blue balls of energy floating around, disappearing and reappearing in the void. "Now, my monster gains 500 attack points, but loses 400 defence points" the aura around the monster grew, but a piece of its leg was burnt off. (2200, 1200) "And that's enough to win"

"Oh dear" Justin remarked.

"Go, Dark Grepher, attack Justin directly with Dark Flare"

As the monster charged up a bolt, Justin recoiled, knowing what was going to happen. The Grepher launched the bolt, hitting Justin square in the chest. (0) Andrew calmly put his deck back together, as did Justin.

"You know, I think you're going to win this tournament Sho" Justin told his friend.

"I think so too" Andrew replied, smiling.

"But then…I guess there is gonna be a challenge somewhere out there"

"I hope so, imagine the havoc that duel would be if I lost"

Both boys shuddered as they thought about that prospect. Andrew was a strong duellist, that was certain, but then, with international competition instead of national, somewhere would be a duellist that might stand a chance.

Although, that wasn't likely.

_Back to the main duel_

"First off, I place a facedown" Simon starts, placing the card. "Next, I play a monster facedown in defence mode, and end it there" what are you up to Simon? You could have attacked Elendil head on there. And that would have hurt.

"You'll learn green horn" Elendil spoke…green horn? Oh well, she drew a card. (6 SC) "Ok, now I can definitely make a mark in your points" she fiddled with some buttons on her helmet. "Dark, right now I'm on a secure line, nod if you can hear me" I nodded. "Ok, nod if we should attack Ryan" I shook my head. "So keep Simon down" I set up the secure line.

"Leave Ryan to me, just make sure that Simon can't get Life bond out" I told her. She nodded.

"Ok" she changed back, as did I. "I activate the speed spell, speed fusion" she told us, flipping the card. "So now, I fuse my Sparkman with my Clayman. Guardian of thunder and earth" the two appeared and somehow swirled in the void. "Grant me your strength. THUNDER GIANT!!" the mighty being of thunder crashed down upon the field. This should be good,

"Now, under thunder giant's effect, I destroy your token" the Giant held his hands near his chest, generating the thunder. He then throws a ball at one of the tokens, hitting it square and destroying it. "Now, thunder Giant, destroy his other token!" the giant does the same thing, this time doing a back flip and kicking the thunder ball. The 2nd token is now destroyed. "And that'll be my turn"

So far it seems we've mostly been ignoring Ryan, only occasionally cracking down on his monsters. I have that ominous feeling that he's got a good card…or will have soon. He draws a card (7) and smiles.

"First off, I play the speed spell, vision wind, so now I can bring out Magna Dragon" wait, would he be… the dragon's flies onto the field. "Next I summon Dark Blade!" so he's back again, the almighty dragon tamer. He lands roughly, rolling along the ground before quickly standing up and running. "Then I play the spell card level up 1, 2, 3" oh boy, this could be fun. "Let the dice roll"

The solid vision provides a dice that is rolling along side him. I watch as it nefariously threatens to land on high numbers. 2, 3, 6, 4, 5, 6…please be low.

It lands on 4.

A silence envelops us that is only broken by the machines and the occasional footstep.

"My magna dragon gains two levels!" Ryan finally shouts. (4) "And now, I tune my level 4 magna dragon to my level 4 dark blade" Jeez I was right. Damn. "Clustering fragments pave the road. Follow the path to eternal glory!" the bright light. No! "Crash down, Colossal Fighter!" the massive being, the creature that looks like stone, crashes down upon the bridge, more walking then anything else along side us. I never understood what the Japanese meant when I read 'you left yourself exposed to the viper, and now it's fangs shall sink into your flesh' until now.

We left Ryan to his own devices near enough, focusing on Simon. We left ourselves vulnerable and now he has the opportune moment to strike.

"Colossal fighter's effect, he gains 200 attack points for every monster in the grave" oh jeez, he's got one, Simon's got one, that's 3200 in one go. Not even Darkblade can take that on. "Colossal fighter, attack Craig's Holy Knight of Nodion, Colossal punch!"

Phew, I was expecting a punch of the falcon variety. (If you don't get the joke…) we take a turn as the fighter makes his impact felt, smashing the knight's shield. That's my time.

"Trap activate, negate attack!" thank god I had this. Now the warrior is holding the fighter back with a purple shield. I'm glad I had this trap here, as the fighter stops his attack.

"I'm not going down that easy mate!" I shout

"We'll see about that" he replies.

"You got a plan Dark?" Elendil asks.

"Yeah" Ryan signals for his turn to end, as I see a message about my turn starting. "DRAW!" (8) Look at the card…lightning fighter. (Tuner, 2, 300, 0, thunder warrior, basically a monk) oh, this guy will be my hope. "Get a level 4 monster out and pass control to me, then I can take this guy down a peg" or two, or three, how ever far It'll take. "For now, I'll place a monster face down in defence mode and end my turn"

For all that's going on, I have a feeling we're going to struggle.

* * *

If you don't get why Justin is calling Andrew Sho, it's something I found out during a big conversation, in which…well, I might die if I tell it…where's Atem when you need him.

Atem: right he-

Anyway, I found out something quite important for this series. Working 4 decks is hard to do

Atem: no it's-

And then, a few more cards out, and the trio of warriors and the hero might make a return, along with a fusion. Astralina is a hero after all

Atem: no he-

Anyway, That's part two done, now all I need to do is continue the trend for good duels. This hopefully won't continue for later duels, or else I'll skip the whole thing. (not really, although this might be fight one of three) now where's my spare wrench?

Atem: what do you need a *ching* *thud*

Sorry, just got to remove a cosplayer.


	8. Prayer for victory

Now, before I begin, I need to say something:

I think I may have thunder giant's level wrong, but for this one chapter, it's 5. if I'm wrong another monster will have a level change

Someone strap Andrew down as I think he went into overdrive in the review last chapter.

And is reload a speed spell?

Any who…where was I?

Atem: you had thrown me out

Ah, yes…be back in a second *Runs like hell, followed by Atem*

Atem: WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL GIVE YOU SUCH A MIND CRUSHING IT'LL BE IN STEREO!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

Colossal fighter's wrath

Victory's tide

_When we left off_

_LP Team crossfire 8000 LP, 8 SC_

_Elendil: thunder giant (2400 attack)_

_Dark: Holy Knight of Nodion (1800- attack)_

_Hero of Astralina (2400 attack, copying Holy knight's effect)_

_Facedown monster (blade defender (1500 def)_

_1 facedown (Blade reincarnation)_

_Team dragonhead: 7200 LP, 8 SC_

_Simon facedown monster_

_1 facedown (Dark predicts trap card 'peace')_

_Ryan: colossal fighter (3200 attack)_

_Trap card: Spell binding circle (active on Holy knight of Nodion)_

How do we fight against something like that without monsters with comparable attack points? The warrior is still looking at us as it walks through the water, keeping pace with us. It's only been 2 turns each and yet Ryan has something that strong. I prefer that to life bond I'll admit…and again to Red Demons.

"My move" Simon starts, drawing a card (9). "I place a card face down and end my turn" Si, I know you. You would have flipped the card up if it was any use. Which means…

"Elendil, his face down is weak, it's the trap we have to worry about" I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Simon is most likely relying on the fact that we know him. We'd think he'd flip the monster up if it was weak to draw us in" corner!!! Taken well, turning right. Now we're near the volcano. "It is most likely weak, but in an effort to bluff us, he is leaving it face down"

"So?"

"The trap must be…saviour angel!" destroys an attacking monster. "We could set it off now, be done with it and open, or leave it and try and set it off later"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Do what you think you can with the next draw, but don't leave yourself too open" I nearly forgot about the speed counters.

"My draw" Elendil begins, drawing a card (10) she looked at the card, then turned and smiled at me. "Good luck. I place a monster face down in defence mode and a facedown, ending my turn" simple, but good enough, if I knew her, she'd placed the one card we needed. We just needed to survive this round to be sure.

"Back to me" Ryan spoke, drawing a card. (11) NOW we were pretty fast, the track seemed to fly by. Everyone was taking extra precautions, except him, he was risking more. "I summon axe raider to the field" well, axe boy's back. Maybe now we can see what he can do. "Axe raider, attack Elendil face down monster!" the axeman did probably the laziest thing I'll ever see. He threw an axe over the wall of the turn and left the face down to be hit by it next turn, getting another axe from somewhere. The card (eventually) flipped to be revealed as…a group of soldiers.

"Elite commandos, bullet blitz!" Elendil shouted. one of the commandos grabbed the axe, throwing it upwards whilst his buddies shot it. The bullet ricocheted off, some hitting Ryan. (6900) (elite commandos, warrior, earth, 4, 1200, 2000).

"You'll pay for that! Colossal warrior! Colossal PUNCH!" well he seemed desperate, that's for sure. The warrior punched the commandos as they fired back. Poor guys. "That ends my turn"

Thank you, Elendil. I draw a card (12) blade master…what? I thought he was a synchro. Oh well, seems he's just a powerful effect monster. Great, now it's easier to get him out. "First off, I play a trap known as blade reincarnation!" I shout, flipping the face down. "So now I can bring a monster from the grave to the field" I hold my hand out. "Come back to this plane, Elite Commandos!"

The fellows came back to the field, each one standing proud whilst reloading their rifles. Now this is when things get interesting. "I also summon Thunder Monk to the field" now this is an interesting monster. Picture a monk wearing a white robe with a hood, basically everything except his hands and feet are covered. He throws his fists around, generating electricity which sparks around.

"Now then, I tune my level 2 thunder monk, to my level 4 elite commandos" the monk punches his fists together, doing some weird sign in the air. Next thing I know, the lightning strikes him, turning him into the rings. The commandos all jump in, back to back. "The clouds of a storm approach us; show the enemy the fury of lightning!" I shout, holding my hand up as lightning clouds appear from nowhere, thunder raining down. "Synchro Summon. Silmea, warrior of ancient thunder!" another bolt, this time it hits the road. But within it, life. As I ride by it, a hulking mass of armour flies out, running along side me.

"You asked for me mi'lord!" he shouts, barely heard over his metallic footsteps and the fact he has his visor down.

"Yes, and it's not mi'lord" I say back, smiling. "Ready to kick some ass"

"I be ready to smite my foe" he replies, drawing a long sword. (Thunder warrior, 6, 2400, 1500)

"Under thunder monk's effect, I am allowed to draw 2 cards" Lady Luck guide me now. Draw and draw. Blade arcana (wow, I haven't seen him since…ever) and Vision wind (well so far I don't have any level 2 or lower monsters so that's useless) either way, time for a bit of fun.

"Silmea's effect activates!" I shout, throwing my hand out. "He can destroy one monster on the field" the warrior holds a hand out to the side, a lot of electricity flowing to that area. Suddenly the lightning takes form as a lance. The occasional spark appearing in other areas of his body. "So long, colossal fighter. LANCE OF THE THUNDERBOLT!" I shout.

"At once!" the warrior does a bit more running before jumping. Whilst in the jump, he starts spinning sideways, now at a 45 degree angle, lance barely missing the ground as more electricity crackles around him. Eventually he throws the lance, landing perfectly and continuing his run.

The lance itself flies true towards the fighter's head. The fighter somehow sees it, moving slowly to dodge it. Drat, a failed effect? Damn. Then…well, I guess the magic kicked in. the thunder clouds reappeared above the fighters head, thunder coursing around them. Suddenly one bolt flies out, striking the fighter square on the head. He crumbles to dust, the thunder stopping as the cloud dispersed. THAT was power. Why couldn't Darkblade be like that?

"Now then, with him out of the way" I point at Ryan. "Hero of Astralina, the way is clear, attack his axe raider!"

"Trap card, Saviour angel!" Simon shouts. Expected. The angel appears in front of the warrior, swinging a scythe like Death (or Greg as some called him) would. The warrior blocks with his armguard, a crack appearing in it as his effect saves him again.

"Take more then that, Si, to beat him" it's like a wall. "And you messed up, as now, I attack with Silmea! Ancient thunder blade!"

"Second trap! Peace!" Simon shouts. Great, he just ended the battle phase. Oh well, this is where the fun begins.

"I'll end my turn there" I tell him. Now is when things get interesting. As far as I know, the only card between them that can counter our cards now is Life bond.

_Update_

_Team Crossfire Lp 8000 SC 12 (maxed)_

_Dark: Silmea, warrior of Ancient thunder (2400 attack)_

_Hero of Astralina (2400 attack)_

_Holy knight of Nodion (1800 – attack)_

_Facedown Blade defender (1500 defence)_

_Elendil: Thunder giant (2400 attack)_

_A facedown_

_Team Dragon head Lp 6900 SC 12 (maxed)_

_Simon: facedown monster_

_Ryan: axe raider (1700 attack)_

_Spellbinding circle (active on Holy knight)_

"Time for a turnabout" Simon proclaimed, drawing a card, smiling like a maniac through his helmet. "It's here" GASP! Not from me, but from Elendil. I was silent, focusing on him. "First off, I flip summon Winged dragon, guardian of the fortress" ok, seems small enough with 4 stars. The dragon roars as it looks at us. "Next, I summon a monster known as Ancient Dragon" a big…I'll just say it, pile of bones that looks like a dragon with skin appears on the field, coughing more then breathing fire. More comical then scary. (4, 0, 0)

"And that accomplished?" Elendil askes.

"This. I tune my pair together" huh, did he just say… the dragon coughs up some flame, hitting the winged dragon with some and turns into the tuner rings. "Put your trust into the cards, and then you shall find your victory" no! "Come forth, Life Bond Dragon!" it's here.

The massive dragon appears, crashing into the ocean and flying back out, dripping as it flapped its huge wings. He had to bring it out now didn't he. Now we're done for unless…

"Life bond, attack Elendil's Thunder Giant. Trust Embers!" Simon shouted. the dragon took a deep breath, looking at the hero. "Say good night"

"Trap card open!" Elendil shouted quickly, revealing her face down. "Hero barrier" she's good. A shield appears in front of the hero as the dragon starts breathing, keeping the flames away from him. "He's not going down that easy, Simon"

"I'll take him down next turn" Simon told her.

"I'd like to see you try"

Simon ended his turn, Elendil drawing a card. "Ok, first off, I place a card face down on the field, then summon the White Rose knight to the field" White rose knight? That's new. Well, you know the…black rose knight Aki uses in the Anime? Imagine that but white. (3, 300, 1500) "Now that she is on the field, I can send one card from my hand or deck to the grave" she pulls a card from her deck, placing it swiftly in the grave. "Now, I tune my White Rose Knight to my Thunder Giant" the white rose knight jumped up, transforming into hundreds of white roses which landed on the giant. 3 tuner rings appeared, encircling the hero. "Solemn remains of battle graves past, rise up and fight down all who trespass" this sounds good, white light and… "Synchro Summon! Black Rose Dragon!" Black rose…aw, why not White Rose?

The dragon floats gracefully above the track, roaring as the tendrils of ivy and thorns shot out. So now that's the second of the 5 D's I've personally seen take to the field. Sweet. "Black Rose Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to remove a monster from the grave and reduce another monsters attack and defence to 0 for one turn"

"WHAT?! But you don't have…" Simon shouted.

"Copy plant is in my grave from when I sent it to the grave" Elendil calmly told him, pulling it out and putting it in a pocket. "So go, poison ivy!" the tendrils shoot out, coiling around the mighty life bond dragon. (0) "Now, Black Rose Dragon gains an effect from White Rose knight in the form of an added 500 attack points" part of the blackness turns white as some roses change colour and other new ones bloom. (3000) "Go, Black rose Dragon, attack, Rose Storm!" the dragon beats its wings, throwing up very…I suppose sharp rose petals, each one hitting the stricken Life bond. As it falls to pieces, Simon gets a bit shaky. (4200) (9 SC). "I'll end it there"

So, in the one turn Simon used to summon it, Elendil took it back down. Nice, and in the same turn I took down Colossal fighter. It's the home stretch now, we're almost done. Only 4200 left.

"I draw" Ryan proclaims, drawing a card. (10) "I play the speed spell, Hasty rebirth!" he places the spell down, smiling as it flips up. "So now, I remove Axe raider from the field to bring back colossal fighter!" Oh jeez, now we are in deep…shit. Axe raider gets removed, the fighter resurfacing from the ocean. "And now, from a base of 2800, he gains 200 for every monster in the grave" oh dear, how bad will it be this time? (4000) WHAT? Holy hell. "Colossal Fighter, destroy Black rose dragon, Colossal blow!" the fighter pulls a fist back, slowly moving it forward in a punching fashion.

"TRAP CARD OPEN!" Elendil shouts. Black rose is hit by the punch, a cloud of smoke covering her, Colossal fighter, Black rose and Ryan.

I lower my gaze, hoping not to get anything in my eyes. Silmea is the only other thing I can hear, save the bike. And then he's really the only thing I can see due to the thunder. The cloud is full of dust more then anything, so I'm forced to close my eyes.

"Guide me Silmea!" I shout, looking to the left.

"No need milord, t'is a straight through pathway" he tells me. So helpful. After a while of this, he speaks again. "We're clear"

I open my eyes, finding that my leg is a lot closer to the road then I thought. I raise my head, turning back to the pair. the trap card still flipped up, but the pair stopping combat.

"Bunker defences!" she shouts. Phew, I was worried then. "This trap allows my monster to survive one attack this round, but when the turn it was activated in end, this card goes" we still lose 1000 life points, and 1 speed counter (7000 lp, 11 SC) but we still have the card. Ryan ends his turn, and Bunker defences goes.

If I mess up this turn, then we're pretty much done for. This is the turn where I show that I'm back.

"Time to rise from the ashes" I tell them, drawing a card…please be good, please be good. Reload…GAH, that's not a useful spell. But I can't counter the monster otherwise.

"Sorry about this Elendil" I tell her, placing the card down. "I play the speed spell card, Reload" I place the card down, grabbing my hand. "So now, I combine my hand with my deck, shuffle and redraw" I place my hand on top of my deck, watching the cards reshuffle at an unseeable pace. Please, don't fail me now.

The cards stop shuffling. I draw the cards, one at a time. Blade master. Storm breakers. Speed energy. Shadows of darkness. Brilliant.

"Time to bring you down" I tell Ryan and Simon. "And I have the perfect hand to do so" I pull Blade master from my hand. "Sorry about your demotion, but I sacrifice my face down Blade guardian and my holy knight of Nodion" as I do this, his spell binding circle breaks. The warrior from before, you know, the floating swords one, appears, surfing on two swords (why?) with the others trailing behind him. "I swear these solid visions get worse"

"Only 2800 attack, not likely to win" Ryan taunts.

"Don't underestimate my deck" I pull the other three, placing them down. "Now, I play the speed spells Storm breakers, speed energy and shadows of darkness" the trio of spells appear on the field. Storm breakers has Silmea channelling a lightning bolt, shadows of darkness has a warrior with a super long shadow, whilst the people around don't have one. "Storm breakers increase a warriors attack point number by 1000, so I'll give that to Blade master (3800, close) Shadows of Darkness increase a monster attack by 300 for every speed counter I possess (3 times 12 = 36 so…3600 attack increase, so 7400) and Speed energy does the same, except 200 instead of 300" (2400…9800 altogether) the several swords get enshrouded by a black aura (SoD) the a white aura as well (SE) whilst Blade master gets the same lightning effect as Silmea. (SB)

"If I've worked this out right, then I've dealt 5800 Life points after this attack" I smugly tell him. That's enough to win right? "Blade master, time to end this, attack Colossal fighter with Chaos blade wrath!" now with his blades around him, he holds on and rides over to the fighter, the blades splitting off. The fighter himself surfs his pair to the top. All of the blades flip round at the shoulder level, the warrior jumping off his pair, doing a back flip. The blades he isn't holding slash through the warrior like a hot knife through butter (each). The warrior stabilises in the air, bringing his blade down upon the head of the fighter, killing it instantly. (0) Simon's D wheel exploded in smoke (not literally) as he slowed to a halt.

"No!" Ryan shouts, seeing the fighter toppling over. The blade master starts sky diving, his blades gathering around him. Just before he hits the water, his feet place themselves upon two blades, flying about the water, the bow wave quite high as the blades pull out. He flies back to my side, the blades trailing behind him.

"That's game" I tell him. The warriors all putting weapons away as the solid vision turned off. When the Colossus hit the water, a massive amount of water shot up falling as a massive amount of water. Simon restarted his bike; following me…something was off though.

"Ryan, you can stop now" I told him. He looked at the board, looking worried.

"I can't" he manically told me. "The blasted thing's speeding up" What?

"Is it faulty?" I ask him. He nods, skating around in order to slow.

"Seems bloody obvious" Shit

"If this keeps up, he won't be able to stay on the track!" Elendil shouted, after putting her deck back together. "We need to stop him now!"

"Make it SOON!" he shouted. I sped up, getting along side him.

"Grab on" he nodded, reaching out for my hand, which I held out for him. we both strained to reach the other.

We couldn't reach, as the gap became larger and larger. I instinctly pulled a card from my deck. 'Matea'

"Let me handle this, I'll save him" he told me. I nodded as he took over. "Speed spell, acceleration limiter!" he shouted, the card flipping. "Keep to your speed!"

"Craig?" Ryan asked, feeling his board stop speeding up. Elendil looked at me again.

"Dark? What is…?" she asked. I missed the rest.

"Ryan, if you want to survive, do a flip on the half pipe" I told him, focusing. He looked at me as if I was insane. "Do as I say!"

He nodded, bracing for the beginning. I braced to follow, not knowing what to do. I heard Simon say something, but couldn't figure out what. Ryan began the ascent, me close behind him.

He pulled off the flip, and I grabbed him halfway in, pulling him onto my bike. Only problem now was I was off the track…literally and over water. Ryan grabbed the back of the seat as I pulled a card from my deck.

"Barrel Dragon!" I shout, throwing it into the monster zone. Nothing happened for a bit as the bike changed its angle. We were now facing the sea, sharks swimming in the area. "Shit!" we started falling. Please say your right Matea. "Silmaresta, guide me to the hallowed end" who the hell? "Barrel Dragon, ARISE!"

Still nothing. Come on! Come on! I close my eyes, Help.

Suddenly…something I never expected to happen does. And I will say now, I don't know how it can happen in this day and age, and following me a lot.

In the background, along side the 'DARK's and 'RYAN's I hear something very perculiar.

"ROAR!!!!!!"

Yeah, didn't expect that either.

But now, as I near the water, something tugs on the bike severely. And I feel the wind blow wildly by my body. I open my eyes, and…wow.

Looking around the bike, I can see loads and loads of metal. I poked Ryan, who opened his eyes, seeing the same thing I did.

"This is either a miracle or a curse" I told him, standing on the metal. He followed me, walking along the floor.

Next thing I saw was three massive metal guns, along with two metallic wings. This looks familiar. I walked forward, seeing a head.

"Well I can hardly believe my luck" I told him. The head turned and roared in happiness. "I am SO thankful for that" he roared again, headed to land. "But can you do it sooner next time?" he did a half roar. "Fair enough"

"You can understand him?" Ryan asked.

"Half and Half" half guess work, half knowing.

"So…erm, how the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Haven't the foggiest"

"Huh?" Barrel Dragon landed, rolling the bike and board down his tail.

"I don't know how I'm doing this" I held up my left hand, looking at it like a mirror. "But I like it so far"

"Just don't go mad with power"

"Like I would" I told as he got off of the dragon, the proud beast roaring and flying off.

In the distance, we saw Simon and Elendil riding towards us, as well as James, Justin and Andrew running over.

This is gonna take a lot of explaining.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location_

"So he's out of the way now?"

"Yes, last I saw he fell into darkness"

"That's the only fate he deserves"

"The other 2 seemed pleased with the new toys"

"We'll see how pleased they are now"

"But, what if he should come back?"

"You idiot, no one returns from that place alive"

"But what if he should come back?"

"In the unlikely event he does, then he will start off a chain of events which will lead to a disaster"

"But how do we stop it?"

"We can't, my friend, only he can end it if he has true intentions"

"How can I…?"

"You can't…not until near the end"

* * *

Sounds ominous don't it?

Well, now the weird things are back.

Summoning barrel dragon in real life is weird to say the least.

Well, at least this duels down now.

Man that took a while.

Next chapter

Chapter 9

Forever united

Experts roll.

And, for good purposes (as in, get some easy stuff done) the next 'tag duel' will be the last before the 'SUPER INTENSE AWESOME FILLED' boat trip to round 3, which I actually have planned.

Round 3 is the shortest of the lot by the way, a proper tournament style.


	9. forever united, experts roll

Now where was I? oh yes, doing crazy things and…

Atem surprise! *drops from sky*

Give me a break, I've been running for most of a chapter now.

Atem: I don't care…Mind

CRUSH!!

Atem: no, that's my line, and you didn't put enough *Craig runs* finesse into the word Crush…HEY!

Oh, and I may die due to one word in this chapter.

And it may be short, but due to someone's intense power, not naming Justin and Andrew's names, it would be kinda difficult to do a long drawn out duel with their super duper amazingly powerful decks. And possibly a broken duel.

And, after writing this chapter, I'm starting to think I should have had a different name for someone and for the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Forever united

Experts roll

Do you mind if I ask a question before we begin? Well tough, because it needs asking. When you summon a monster in reality (which I hope you haven't done lately) how do you explain it to others?

Well, let me take a shot at it.

We sat in the lunchroom as I recounted the tale of what had happened, starting from the other world so James, Simon and Ryan could catch up. I explained what I could, with Andrew, Justin and Elendil chipping in every so often to help out. Heck, they pretty much explained everything after the entry that I couldn't, even who the bad guys were.

Then it flipped round to me, Elendil, Simon and Ryan explaining the events around the near fatal accident at the track. I did what I could to describe what happened in both cases, with explanations of why I was hanging around with the duel spirit of a human generator. Sorry Silmea, had to be said.

All the while, James kept quiet, listening to what we said. The other two who weren't talking, as in Simon and Ryan on the first part, Justin and Andrew on the second, listened intently to the story.

All the while, me and Elendil both agreed on one crucial point.

Someone wants us out of this.

"And that's it" I finished, telling them how Barrel Dragon came to be. James looked away at this, Justin and Andrew looking at me intently.

"So that's what happened" Justin remarked. I nodded, almost in disbelief myself.

"That is definitely something weird" Simon replied. Well obviously.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute" Ryan commented.

"Yeah, well think how I feel" I told him, kinda stressed. Well, you could see why.

"Pissed, frightened and confused" Justin spoke again. I looked at him…

"How did you know?"

"You remember back in the other world…that…incident?"

"The one with your Yami" Justin nodded.

"That's how…I was the same when I found mine" I can see why. He rested his elbows on the table, thinking quickly. "The shock of finding out you have one goes after a time"

"Goes after a time?" I echoed. I looked away, seeing a window and looking out of it. "Justin, I can do things I shouldn't be able to" I looked back at him. "How are you supposed to handle that? How are you supposed to deal with such things as a Yami?"

He didn't answer. I saw in his face that he couldn't. Not now…maybe not ever. I felt a tear fall from my eye, pain from this…thing inside of me. Causing me to do things I could never do in my wildest dreams. Was it the exposure to the shadow realm that caused all of this… or did something else happen.

"Erm…excuse me" we heard someone speak. We all looked at the person, seeing two kids, about 13 years old, next to Andrew and Justin. They had disks engaged. "Do you mind if we duel you two?"

"Sure, we need a workout" Andrew told them, standing up and engaging his disk. Justin did the same, the pair taking a spot opposite their opponents.

Duel

Andrew/ Justin

8000 lp

Two random kids (Colin and Mike)

8000 lp

They all drew their opening hands, two coins appeared in the centre, spinning around faster then the eye could see.

"Heads" one of the boys called. The coins stopped on tails. Justin and Andrew chose who went first in both cases.

"First me, then Colin, then Andrew, then Mike" Justin proclaimed. Andrew nodded, smiling. The other two did the same, looking nervous. "So it's my move" Justin continued, drawing a card. "I place two cards and a monster facedown" ok, with those three, I think Justin may be set for his combo. Seems like their gonna win easily.

"My draw…" Colin spoke, nearly getting dragged down by his disk. "Sorry" he drew a card, smiling. "Mike, I got it"

"Already?" Mike asked, Colin nodded, the pair smiling. "Nice, then play it"

"I play Powerbond" the kid spoke, placing the card down. We all watched as three blue eyes appeared, merging together. "Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon. Come forth" that was a bad move he made, summoning a monster that powerful in one turn with Powerbond. That's gonna hurt next turn. So he now has 9000 attack, but will lose 4500 when the next turn starts. Andrew smiled. Something has appeared to finish his plan. "And that ends my turn…I think"

"Fine, my move" Andrew draws a card, thinking. "I place a monster facedown in defence mode and that's it"

These two are really working in sync…not. One's ready and I think the other isn't…unless. Is he baiting him to attack? Then again, would you want a 9000 point dragon chowing down on you in one go? Mike draws a card, smiling an evil smile that would kill puppies.

"This is how we do things in Brooklyn" he states…what, with Brooklyn rage? I can't believe I just did that. "I play my own powerbond, and bring out my own blue eyes ultimate dragon" ok, this is getting silly. Two 9000 point monsters both made the same way. What are these guys playing with, twin decks? "Now blues eyes, Neutron blast Justin's face down!" the dragon heads charged up their attack, firing all of the power at Justin's face down. This is where he says 'trap activate, astral and spirit barrier'. He just stands there, smiling. Justin, this is a duel.

The monster get's hit, revealed to be Marshmellon. Mike recoils as Marshmellon reforms after the blow, send a blue beam towards him. (7000) Marshmellon. Why didn't I see that coming? Justin smiles, his plan coming together.

"I'll end my turn…nyah!" Mike finishes. Yep, Brooklyn rage. Justin draws a card, smiling.

"Ok, I activate my facedown, flute of summoning Kuriboh" Justin starts. The card flips up. "So now, I special summon Winged Kuriboh" the puffball appears, making it's little cute growl. "You ok buddy?" the puffball floated up and down. Excited. "That's good…and I place a facedown and end my turn"

"That's it" Colin asks. Justin nods. "even though it's in attack mode" Justin nods again. Colin's inexperience shows as he draws a card, taking the 4500 damage happily. (3500) "Blue eyes, blow his Kuriboh away"

"Please tell me that's what I think it is" Andrew asks, looking at Justin as the dragon fires.

"It is if you thought it was Transcended wings" Justin replied, the card flipping up. Kuriboh's wings extend a hell of a lot, and it gets a little helm over it's…self. Level 10 Kuriboh, nice move. "Now, I tribute it to destroy your fields. Dealing your monsters original attack point value to you"

"NOO!" Colin shouts. The Dragons attack bounces off Kuriboh's wings, heading straight towards the pair. they take the blow, falling over backwards. (0)

A two turn win. That is strong. Something tells me this was a bad day. As they reset their decks and disks, Colin and Mike run off.

"That… was awesome" Simon told them. Andrew smiled.

"That was the easiest duel we've had in a while" Justin told us. He looked at Andrew. "He hasn't cringed at a duel since a girl came along with a very good deck" Andrew tried to silence him, but failed. "The great thing is, he normally holds back…he didn't and still struggled"

"Wasn't my best moment" he told Justin. She must be good. "Shell was good"

"Makes me think I may have to work on this deck a hell of a lot" I told them. James looked at me, an idea in his head.

"Ever heard of Accel Synchron?" he asked.

"Yes and no" I told him. They are powerful synchro monsters, I know that

"While hard to use and bring out, they can change the tide in a duel just like that"

"This is probably where you tell me you can get me some"

"No" well that's different. "They aren't officially in production yet"

"Officially?" Andrew asked. James scratched the back of his head.

"We admin crews got one each before the start, set to our personality" set to our personality? "So we did a test to see what would suit us, and mine came up as this beauty"

He pulled a card out of one of his pockets, showing it to us. God's chosen warrior, Selina. It was an angel wearing armour around her body. Knee plates, chest plate, shoulder plates, gauntlets and boots. She held her right arm out, a hand in the background coming out from the clouds. A majestic great sword, with a hand guard, embedded in the ground in front of her, a pair of angels wings coming from her back, seemingly unattached, either that or it had faded. (light angel, 8, 3000, 3000, effect: can send one monster to the out of play zone until the end phase) he pulled out two more cards, these being Angel of the arctic snows (water angel, Synchro, 4, 1500, 1000) it's picture was, literally an angel with white hair flying above a snow draft, the sun seemingly held in it's hand. It was clothes in white clothe, all over its body, its silver hair flowing in front of its face as it flew backwards. Its wings were behind it, flapping backwards. Its feathers were falling off behind it, sparkling like ice.

The last card was guardian of death, Malicia. The card was an angel with black wings, some feathers falling to the ground. Its dress was tattered and torn all over the place. Instead of what you'd expect of angels (i.e. a wing on each side) it's right side had two smaller wings. Its dirty black hair covered half of it's white eyes. A spear went along its back, being held by its left hand. The top had some kinda of symbol incorporating the sickle spear idea. (Synchro, Dark angel, 4, 2000, 500. effect: one card in the graveyard can be moved to either the deck or the out of play zone in either players graves)

"Seems I'm a bit of an angel" James told me, after I looked at the cards. Something in me clicked.

"J.W used angels" I told him, feeling some dread coming back. He quickly put the cards away, looking upset.

"Sorry…with all that's happened, I had hoped you hadn't dropped your beliefs"

"James…I've been through too much to give that up" I told him, holding my disk up. "But that duel…that duellist…" I lowered my disk, looking away. "He'd do anything to win…I know it" I looked back at him. "Even try and take someone out early…using anyone" Andrew and Justin seemed to twig what I was on about, standing up and walking away. The other three didn't, but Simon and Ryan just walked on. James looked at me oddly, Elendil looking between us.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"J.W told me something…interesting" I started, thinking back. "He said about how he organised the incidents that delayed us…Elendil…Squiddy…and you"

"What?"

"Back at our starting match…when this whole thing started…apparently he persuaded you to duel me…so that I would get knocked out altogether"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were persuaded by J.W to knock me out…what's not to understand?"

"But why would I do that? I want you to win"

"Don't turn that upon him" Elendil started, pointing at him. "If he's right, then you are not treating him as a brother"

"Which you haven't done for a while" I tell him. Let's just say we have our issues if I haven't already said so. James leaned back, kicking the table.

"So you'd believe him over me?" he asked. I stood up, Elendil doing the same.

"The amount you've done over the years, I'd believe anyone over you" I told him, walking off. "Have fun with your employer"

Elendil followed closely behind me, almost protectively. I heard the table take, most likely, a punch. I looked back, seeing James, head in his hands, elbows on the table.

That's what you get for burning your bridges…

I've got a lot of work to do for the future duels…even more if James has an accel synchron…

* * *

What? I had to update sometime.

And we have the mighty accel synchrons.

Could be fun working them in…

But then you get a card known as the price of freedom to bring them in *raises eyebrows*

Like I would.

Atem: you did with Ruby against J.W

That was Ruby, a NORMAL synchro, not the next stage up.

Atem: and that is different how?

…

Atem: I appear to have you there.

Aren't you meant to be doing something?

Atem: right…where was I?

Mind crush

Atem: oh yes. MIND

Theirs a spider on your shoulder

Atem: AH, get it off! Get it off! *Craig runs* Wait…no there isn't. GET BACK HERE YOU! I NEED TO MIND CRUSH YOU!

Next time on pathway to darkness

Late night Deck work

The earthern lance

Reunion

Man that's a longer title.

If you've read yugioh RL season 2 – the fusion of 2 (or Rowan5255's 2nd yugioh story) you'll know who's coming…


	10. reunion

I think I lost him…

Chapter 10:

Late night deck work

Earthern lance

Reunion

After my little…disagreement with James, Elendil and myself retired to our room. It was around 9pm anyway, getting late enough. Justin and Andrew were in their room, prepping their decks. Simon and Ryan…I don't know, probably taking care of each other.

Elendil sat on her bed, I was on my own. Following Justin and Andrew's advice, I had gotten a bag for spare cards, making sure that they were handy so I could make any last minute adjustments. Elendil took her own way, placing them in a suitcase all to themselves.

We placed our decks out on the bed. My method was placing them all out separately, so that I could see every card I had in my deck, putting like next to like. Elendil had placed hers all over the place with one main idea. Monster top left, magic top right and traps on the bottom.

Something told me this was going to be a long night. After what James had shown us with the accel synchrons, we would have to adjust our strategy even more to counter them. I knew that wasn't the biggest issue. Justin and Andrew were. Their decks were…almost godly compared to mine. I had to think of something to counter them.

As I was going through the cards, one such monster stuck out for some unknown reason. I picked it up, looking at it. Lance synchron. A 2 star earth warrior with 400 attack and 1000 defence points. It was a tuner, and the picture was a young girl holding a lance. The monster's effect was to allow one level 4 or lower monster to attack directly once per battle phase. So I could have a good powered up level 4 and beat the opponent quickly.

Something about this monster seemed…familiar…like I had used it before. I looked away, not recalling any moment when I had done such a thing. I looked at it again, getting that feeling again.

"Hey guys" I spoke, my duel spirits all appearing around me, relaxing on the bed. Somehow we all fitted on.

"What troubles ye, sir Dark?" Silmea asked. I swallowed, thinking of what to say.

"I don't think you'll know Silmea, but have I used this card in the past" I showed them the synchron, Lightblade, Darkblade, Ruby and Silveneste looking at it.

"I don't recall such an event" Lightblade told me, thinking about it. "It could just be a magical afterimage left over from Matea or something you saw in the other realm"

"Ok, I'm gonna need a translation on the first half"

"Déjà vu" Ruby told me.

"Thank you"

"Something about does seem familiar though" Silveneste chimed in. she grabbed the card, somehow my new abilities allowing her to do so, then examining it. "That lance seems so…familiar"

"I remember it too" Darkblade told her, scratching his head. "I just can't put my finger on it though"

Silveneste then stopped, dropping the card and looking at the window. She closed her eyes, getting her bow off her back and jumping down. We looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Someone's here" she told me, her finely tuned ears listening to the intruder. "Right out there" the window opened, a strong gust of wind blowing in. the cards we had set out were saved by us quickly throwing the covers over them. "Another spirit"

"Can't I get a day off?" I moaned, jumping down off the bed and grabbing my spare deck. Something tells me I'm gonna to need it.

Silveneste Jumps out the window, followed by the duel spirits, then me and Elendil. We both seemed to know we didn't want to miss this. Thankfully we were on the ground floor. When we got outside, Silveneste had tackled the person to the ground, but was suddenly thrown off her.

Darkblade charged in, swinging his blade from over his head. the intruder simply raised their lance, blowing him as quickly as he had begun. They then followed up with a kick, sending him backwards onto the ground. Lightblade looked at Silmea, both men nodding and charging at them. The person span round again, blocking both men, sending them back with some supernatural force. They both hit the ground hard, Silmea's helmet spinning round so the visor was at the back.

Ruby was last, and decided to throw a fire ball at the intruder. The intruder saw the red orb, plunging her weapon into the ground, the earth itself rising up to defend her. The fire dispersed harmlessly on the soil, but the earth itself rose under Ruby, flipping her over and throwing her down onto the ground, face first.

"Too easy" she taunted. I know it's a she as her voice is higher then a mans. It's kinda young, sassy and feisty. Silveneste got back up, running at the intruder, swinging her bow at her. The girl blocked every attack with her majestic lance, glinting in the moonlight. The archer was forced into a deadlock with the lancer, her face changing from anger, whilst breathing heavily, to surprise, then a smile. She backed up, holding her bow still.

"Glenda?" she asked, half confused, half surprising…actually aren't they the same thing.

"Glad someone recognises me" she replied, holding her lance downwards. The pair embraced each other, laughing as they did so. They broke the embrace, looking at each other.

"Look at you. Still a part of Darkblade's mercenaries are you?" 'Glenda' asked

"I am indeed. And what about you, been working out in Misaltia eh?" Silveneste replied.

"Yes, I have, been good training and all, taking on the barbarians of Neverwinter really helps"

"And I see your dress sense hasn't improved"

"Neither has yours" she got some rope out, holding it taut against Silveneste chest. "But it seems your getting bigger" Silveneste pushed her away, turning red.

"Stop it, Glenda. You're embarrassing me" Darkblade got off the ground, as did the rest of the group. Silmea thought he had gone blind until Lightblade punched his helmet around.

"Glenda?" Darkblade asked. The woman turned to Darkblade, smiling.

"Darkblade? Wow" she walked around the warrior, examining every inch of him. "Wow, you've really changed a lot" she grabbed his arm. "Got a lot more muscle…and I see Frostmourne is still going strong"

"Aye, it is. And I see you haven't changed much" Lightblade stopped, looking at her with Ruby and Silmea along side him.

"Oh god" he spoke. Glenda heard him, turning to the warrior.

"Lightblade? Didn't think I'd find you here" she told him, running over to him and jumping. Ruby and Silmea moved out of the way, letting her land on him. he caught her in his arms, dropping his weapons to do so. "My, you've become more handsome then I last saw you"

"Glenda…I thought you were gone" he told her, almost desperately.

"Well, I was, but now I'm here" she said the first half like you'd expect someone who was upset to, but then went super happy on the 2nd half. "And I'm here to help you out, my mighty spell sword…"

"Please Glenda, we've been through this"

"Then you shouldn't have bewitched me with your charms"

"Erm, if I may intrude" I started. Glenda looked at me, stared for a bit as she registered who I was, then jumped down from Lightblade, running over to me. "No, please don't jump, I beg of you!"

"Dark. Wow, I haven't seen you in…3 years" she told me, stopping in front of me, grabbing my cheek and pulling it playfully. "Has my brave warrior been working out? because, my you look a lot fitter"

"Erm…I hate to be rude but…" I broke out of her grip before I lost use of my right cheek. I looked at her, seeing dirty brown hair, along with dirty leather clothing and a majestic lance in her hand. Her boots were dirty as well…from mud I'd say. She didn't look half bad, and bared a resemblance to Silveneste. on her lance was a symbol, like wind blowing over the plains. "Who are you?" she looked shocked at this.

"Dark, you know me, I was there with you 3 years ago" I raised an eyebrow. "The first tourney?"

"This is my first" I told her. She looked gobsmacked at this part.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. Apparently not. "Well then, I guess I better reintroduce myself" she put her lance into the ground, kneeling down in front of me. "Glenda Whisperwind, Trench warrior of the plains, sister to the angelic Silveneste and warrior of Silmeria" another one…great. "I thought I lost you three years ago, when we all got separated" I blinked

"Three years ago?" she nodded. "I was at home, just barely getting a deck together to play with my friends"

"No you weren't, you were duelling with the pros" she stood up, looking at the moon. "We all played a huge roll in getting you through all those hard matches" someone please fill me in!

"So what happened to separate us?" I asked her, playing along. She opened her mouth to start speaking, and then stopped, closing it and putting a finger on her chin.

"You know, I don't know. Last I know was you summoned me and then you won" that was helpful.

"There was a lot more in that then you think" Darkblade told me, walking over to me. "First Andrew brings it up, now it seems as though something DID happen"

"Yeah, but what?" I asked. he shook his head.

"I don't know, I don't have any recollections of that event"

"Neither do I" Silveneste told me.

"Or me" Lightblade echoed.

"And I do not" Ruby continued. Silmea stayed quiet. Maybe he wasn't there.

"So we have something that happened three years ago that none of you can remember?" Elendil summed up. We all nodded. "Well, looks like you'll have to find out what happened yourselves"

"And we will" I told her, smiling. "We haven't yet"

"Anyway, why I'm really here" Glenda started, smiling. "I was wondering if I could join up with you guys. After all I miss Silveneste and I'm sure I could be of use to you" she grabbed her lance, holding it behind her. "It'll be just like old times"

I thought about this for a bit. she would be helpful in the duels up ahead, and i suppose she is family. and if she has some kind of info we don't, then we need it. maybe it could be the key to fixing all of this.

"glad to have you aboard" I told her. she smiled as she heard me, running at me and giving me a big hug.

"Thank you, Dark. Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted. she kept repeating this, tightening her hug. I couldn't breath.

"Glenda...Can't...breath" I somehow breathed. she looked at me, letting me go.

"Sorry" she told me. I breathed deeply, the fresh air tasting great.

we all went back inside, Glenda's card now on the bed along with the others. (Glenda, Trench warrior of the plains, earth warrior, 6, 1900, 3000) i place her in the deck, sorting it out and turning the disk on.

"So when do we start?" Glenda asked, now a pure duel spirit.

"Next duel" I told her, smiling. "Then you'll get a workout"

"Oh, sounds fun" she told me, smiling.

something tells me shes taking that the wrong way...

* * *

Glenda whisperwind...she'll be fun to make use of...

that sounded wrong


	11. what lies ahead

Now, as I said before, we now skip forward about…a month. The epilogue of the 2nd round.

And Andrew, Justin, I know you guys haven't had much, but I have a plan for you two. *laughs evilly*

Atem: you know, the evil laugh is very annoying.

Meh, it keeps me sane.

Atem: riiight.

Chapter 11

I'm on a boat

What lies ahead

After the events involving Glenda and James transpired in the same day, I found myself doing one main thing: I questioned myself, my beliefs and what I knew. Glenda's revelation rocked me, seeing as I remember something different to her. But seeing James…hearing what he'd done…

I don't know how I can even think him as my brother anymore.

What kind of brother would do that? I know this is just a tournament, but still…

As we packed our luggage, leaving behind a successful month of winning, Elendil and I looked at our room, thinking of the state we were leaving it in. I wonder if this is how Jaden felt all those…episodes ago. Confused, scared, and worried of what his powers brought him. I myself found myself feeling a mixed bag of the three, wondering what was going to happen now that I had these powers.

Elendil seemed to sense my unease, putting her hand on my shoulder and nothing else. I looked at her, smiling through my struggles. Throughout all of this, she seems to have been the one constant. The rock that will support me. Not saying that Andrew Justin and the rest haven't done the same, but we've always stuck together through this.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. I nodded, walking to our D-Wheels.

"Never better" I lied, even faking the optimistic sound in my voice. "Come on…we have a long ride ahead of us"

She looked at me oddly as I shoved my helmet on, then putting her own on. The plan we had before coming here was to go together, leave here as a team…but with recent rifts and 'accidents' we decided it would be best to go in two groups. James taking everyone without a D-wheel, with me leading the others. This basically boiled down to Simon and Elendil with myself, and Andrew, Justin and Ryan sticking with James. (Ryan's skateboard was…erm…how to put it nicely…smashed to oblivion)

Simon rode by, stopping at the path near us. I started my bike, setting everything up half heartedly. I'll be honest, Hawaii was kinda my place. The weather was beautiful and I'm sure that I could live here in peace. Eventually, we set off, headed to the boat the same way we came.

I turned on the TV station, just for a bit of noise apart from the bikes. Just so happens I flicked straight onto duel central. They were covering the tourney.

"…And with that, we now have our finalists" the newsreader, a young blond girl, finished, pacing around the studio. "Ryan and Simon from England, Justin and Andrew from America, and two other duellists, both of whom are assumed to be from the Canada reaches" isn't that the far north of Canada…wait, we're not from Canada. "Who among these 6 will carry on and fight the king, only time will tell"

"And in other news, Craig Appleby, an up and coming contender for the crown, along with Elendil Malchiott, have both vanished. The police are baffled in this case, as they can't understand how the pair could both disappear. I for one reckon that they just ran off together for a bit of fun…if you catch my drift" yes I do, and no we didn't. then again, I didn't see any police officers. "We wish the parents of these kids the best and good luck in finding them"

So J.W will still assume we're gone…perfect. So we can surprise him in the finals with a dramatic entrance with things go well. I thought about the winners, smiling as I realised one thing: James, who had J.W to help him, didn't get through.

THAT'S karma.

The road was fine; we made it onto the boat intact and on time as the ferry left. We were below decks when it started, making it up the stairs to wave good bye to Duel academy.

"I have to do this now, or I'm gonna regret it" I told them, smiling. "You know what needs to be said here, right?" they nodded. "On three…one, two…three"

"I'M ON A BOAT!!!!!" we all shouted, getting it out the way now so that it wouldn't bother us later. If you don't get it, it's something by the lonely island that started some kind of meme.

Now, going from this to our room was not really too hard. Elendil and Simon took the lead, keeping an eye out for J.W. I wanted to surprise him in the finals with a sudden appearance, and with a vague media, this was a more realistic goal then you would have thought. Then, it said we were from Canada for crying out loud; who get's that simple fact wrong? I'm English, she's American.

We eventually made it to our quarters, dumping our things inside and looking around. These rooms were different. They were set up for one person, with a nice closet, a balcony (which may be useless in the middle of the ocean), a single king-size bed (EACH) a bathroom outfitted with everything you'd need, a TV, a computer, complete with internet, a few nice chairs and a family friendly minibar…family friendly as in no alcohol…bummer. I was hoping for at least a cider.

I set up in mine quickly; getting everything placed somewhere it would be easy to get, turning the computer on and placing my deck next to it. I grabbed the chair, the computer coming to life and finishing loading. Silmea appeared, watching the machine.

"What is that piece of witchcraft?" he asked. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" I asked him, taking my disk off my arm.

"If you do so remember, Sir Dark" I'm shooting the next person who calls me that. "I've dwelled in the other plane, if thou doest remember" good point.

"Forgot about that..." how does one explain a computer to an other worldly being. "Just assume it does what it's meant to"

"But Sir Dark…"

"I'll be honest; it would sound too incomprehensible to explain to you, so just pick things up as we go along, alright?"

He nodded, grunting. I turned back to the computer, the other duel spirits appearing as I started working. Let's see, what was the URL again? Oh yeah, . I'm thankful the guys set this up for these tournaments.

Basically, it works like google maps or google earth, whichever you fancy. It displays the location of every duel disk in the world, and tells you the owner along with registration number, like an IP.

The search functions allow for searches of numbers and location. But you can change the date to check where someone was on a certain date. Perfect if you want to keep tabs on someone. The annoying thing with this is that you can't check who is who.

That's where part B of the plan comes in, as Elendil walks in with Simon. I brought up another website, URL (where everyone has a profile, with most of their info about their disk) let's see…well, I need my disk details. I typed in my disk number (019573749 3265) then entering the date of my duel with J.W.

It loaded up, showing my placement when fighting J.W. Simon got what I was doing, as did Elendil.

"Hunting down where he was isn't going to help us" he told me.

"Why not?" I asked him, jotting down J.W.'s number on Notepad (67642087 9282) and copying it.

"For one, how do we prove that he did anything?"

"We find the ones who disappeared and get them back" Elendil told him.

"If only it were that easy" I told her. I brought up a third page, hoping to find the dates that the duellists disappeared. "From what I've been told by him, in order to find them, we have to bring back the dead or find them in that other world"

"And how can we do either of them?"

"Planar dives" Lightblade told us. We all looked at him, wondering what he was on about. "You go into an area of the plane you wish to find someone in, you get about 10 minutes, and then you get pulled out with whatever you're holding if it doesn't belong"

"That doesn't exactly help us bring back the dead"

"Well, seeing as Sir Dark…" I mentally held myself back. "…was sent to another world, they might not be dead"

"So if we can find out who vanished going against J.W…"

"We can make a list of who to save" I told him, I found the list of dates, feeding them into the search engine and finding out what was what.

50 names…a lot of people by a tourney standard. The average number of people disappearing per year in Hawaii is somewhere around 3 or 4, normally. This is before the tourneys even began.

Now it's 10 per year.

Yeah, scary huh?

I took the lists down, recording when people vanished and if they were duelling J.W. I looked at the list as I went along. Marcia du Vertchay, Joshua Jehenna, Markey du Makka…one came up that I didn't write down…

Selina Malchiott… I'm guessing related to Elendil…disappeared…2004

When J.W was just rising up in the ranks…

With her sister in the same company as me right now, you can see why I left the name out. I kept it in my mind, making a note to tell the others afterwards.

After about 10 minutes of searching, with some numbers being quite obscure, we found them all.

All in all, out of 50 reported missing…we found 89.

89 people J.W duelled unofficially, who have since disappeared.

39 more then we knew about…maybe some homeless kids or people others won't care about.

But, and I know I keep going over this point, 89 people in 3 years.

That's about 30 a year. (If you want to be really picky, the calculator has it at 29.666666…) a scary figure in any place.

We would have been 91 and 92…except Elendil didn't duel him…I'm thankful for that….we're not 90 due to Selina.

I sat back in the chair, looking at the long list once more. Elendil and Simon did the same behind me, with the duel spirits getting a good look as well. Even Elendil's spirits and Elencia (one of Simon's) looking.

"So he's been busy" Elendil remarked. That seems bleedin' obvious.

"And you could have been among them" Simon stated.

"I know…" I told him. I scrolled through the list. "…and each one of these is a reason to keep fighting"

"THESE are your reason for being here now?" Simon asked. I nodded.

"That and vengeance" I looked at him. "You can understand that right?"

"Well…kinda" he scratched his head.

"That doesn't seem the noblest thing to do sir Dark" Elencia told me.

"Well…nobility seems to have gone out of the window" can't you see why? "That and nobility means nothing on the battlefield as someone I know would say"

"You know me too well" Lightblade remarked, he got smacked on the back of the head by Glenda.

"How much have you changed whilst I was gone?" Glenda asked, half annoyed half seriously. Lightblade scratched the back of his head.

"Depends how long you were gone" he honestly answered. He does have a point.

"Getting back to the point, we have a plan" Darkblade told us. Silveneste nodded.

"Get these guys back and beat J.W" she told us.

"This isn't going to be easy" I told them. "I mean, who knows what's ahead"


	12. Shadows and dragons Part 1

Ok, I'm…just fighting watching…Spice and Wolf…and…Valkyria…Must…write…story.

Oh, and there is something in this chapter that you've just got to assume works alright. I'm sure someone isn't going to be too happy at some parts of this chapter…maybe more then once…make that definitely going to be annoyed over a few chapters.

Where'd I put that dictionary? hehehe

* * *

Chapter 12:

Shadows and dragons. Part 1

What's with me and boats?

I stood out on the balcony of my room, hoping to get my head together. We had 90 people to find before we could do pretty much anything beyond the tourney. And I had been among those who had gone…that's scary stuff.

I sent a text to mum after a while, telling her that I was alright and there was no need to worry about me. I even told her my plan for bypassing the cameras and surprising J.W in the end.

I'm gonna need a good costume…either that or some brilliant way of disguising who I am. The spare clothes didn't really help with this, with the only helpful thing being a headscarf, big enough to wrap around my hair, and one of those things cowboys wear around their mouths…you know what I mean, right? I hope you do.

Let's see, if he is looking out for me, then I need to ditch my trademarks…meaning no leather jacket, no marked disk…I might be able to get away with the blade series. I hope so as if there out I lose my deck. Then it'd be square one all over again.

And I'm not going to let this go on for another year.

"Dark" I heard Elendil start. She stepped out from my room, leaning on the rail beside me.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I told her, jokingly. She looked at me, looking annoyed. "Sorry…what's up?"

"I'm worried" who isn't right now? "Everyday we spend in this tournament seems to place us in deeper trouble" she looked away. "And I don't want anything to happen to you…again" gotta love the 'again' part. I turned around on the rail, so that I was looking at the boat with my back on it.

"Like you'd lose me" I told her, smiling. "Who else would you be annoyed by if I were gone?" she half laughed, looking even further away. "Besides, I have a mission now. And when I start one, I see it through to the end" she somehow managed to look even further away, to which I just looked at the boat, something going through my head which I thought might help. "You think I'm going to disappear" I looked at the full moon, smiling. "Which is understandable, I suppose" I looked away from her, trying to find the right words. "I'm chained here by what I've promised people…and my own goals" I turned back to her, looking serious. "I made a promise, a wish, to go home in one piece at the end of all of this…and I made a second to bring J.W down and bring everyone back" I could see in her eye that she had been fighting back tears. "And I made a third…because I've got to repay you for something" she tilted her head to one side.

"What for?" she asked. I smiled as she said this, looking down and shifting my feet.

"You've been there since the end of round one" I told her, looking at her. "You've believed in me, you've helped me, and together we've gotten this far" I turned all of me towards her, pushing imaginary dirt off my arm. "And…I think I need to repay you for all that" she recoiled a bit at this, definitely surprised.

We both paused, a silence broken only by the wind, the boat and that one annoying seagull that seems determined to be a nuisance cawing and whatnot. After what felt like an eternity, she finally did something…and was I surprised.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head while 'hm hm'ing quite lowly, if that makes sense. She then reopened her eyes, smiling.

"You don't owe me anything" she told me, looking out to sea, the wind finally lifts her long hair around. "Because of you, I'm here…" she turned away, looking out to sea. "I have found such wonderful friends…I've had such a wonderful and exciting time…I don't want the good times to end…" she looked down, her smile going. "But I want the bad times to…so the sorrow would go…" come on, you're normally good with these moments me.

"'I don't want to forget the sorrow that we've been through together, that is my wish'" I told her, looking away. I could feel her looking at me. "It's a line from a song, as far as I remember it" I smiled, putting my arms behind my head. "The singer is basically going on about how she doesn't want to forget any of the bad times, as she was with people she loved and trusted. A fitting song for what it was used for" I'll explain that another time.

I found myself looking away from her for a good deal longer, which turned out to help her. you see, as I had taken my eye off her, she could do what she wanted…and, rather then walk off or do anything too mature for someone to repeat without either being drunk or being at a meeting where people talk about what they've seen on other girls, (you know what I mean people) I found two arms being wrapped around my chest.

Yeah, a hug…definitely not expecting it after about a month of knowing her.

"Just promise me…" she started, not letting me turn round. I felt her place her head on my back. "After all this is over, we can at least stay in contact" is she saying what I think she's saying?

"I'll introduce you to my Mum if you want" I replied, smiling. She hugged me even tighter after that.

"Thank you" she whispered.

A while past between that and her letting me go. Well, now it seems we're a couple. Maybe this will help with my predicament…to put it nicely. She went inside, getting out of the, now, cold air. Seems we're closer to northern Japan then I thought…which means…the finals are closer then ever. The anticipation is killing me.

I felt a burning sensation on the back of my left hand. I took my glove off quickly, seeing a mark glowing…ok, things are getting strange. It looks like…a blade wing? I put my glove back on, looking around quickly.

"Get Justin and Andrew…something's coming" I told her, quickly. She looked at me, surprised. "Seems we can't get a back on a boat anymore" she ran out, looking for the two experts. I went in to prep my deck and disk, getting the pair set up, then hearing a laugh. I swung round, seeing no one. "Whose there?"

"Daaaarrrrkkk…Daaaarrrrkkk" the voice spoke. Great, someone else who wants me. "coooommmmeee toooo meeee"

"Why should I? Why don't you come out and fight" it would be nice if you could come out sometime soon, Darkblade and chums.

THWACK!!! THUNK!!!

Damn…he got me… my world turned black as soon as I hit the ground, so I only just got chance to feel the pain at the back of my head. it was definitely a blunt weapons…not that it helps.

_3__rd__ POV_

Elendil brought Justin and Andrew into the room just as Craig was being pulled out of the window upwards. The trio ran up, shocked at what had happened.

"What is it with him and boats?" Andrew asked. Elendil just shrugged, all three of them looking on the boat for the boy and his captor. Andrew saw movement above them, seeing Glenda stabbing the intruder.

"Let him go!" she shouted. Ruby appeared as well, skidding along the floor as the duo fought against an unseen for.

"Glenda! Ruby!" Elendil shouted. The duo ignored them, trying to beat the foe.

"We've got to get up there!" Justin shouted.

"Leave that to me"

The woman climbed up onto the railing, walking carefully around it as she moved to the side of the ship. She climbed deftly up, finding a flat section on the ship above the boys, bending down and lifting them up.

"Is this safe?" Justin asked.

"Hell no" Elendil replied, smiling gleefully. "But where there's a risk, there's a thrill"

"This can't end well" Andrew replied, shaking his head. The trio ran further up, seeing out of their eye corners Ruby getting thrown to one side, her Pegasus saving her from a drop in the sea. Glenda did a backflip after getting hit by something.

"Foul beast!" Silmea shouted, skidding next to Glenda, his blade dug into the ship but not leaving a mark due to his spirit nature. "You shalt not have Sir Dark while I still stand" he threw a bolt of lightning at whatever he was fighting, then charging after it, his sword gleaming in the moonlight.

When Elendil, Justin and Andrew finally got close enough to see what it was…they were shocked even more. Silmea, Glenda and Ruby took their flanks, keeping their weapons ready.

What they were looking at was…strange to say the least. Almost unbelievable. Well, unless you believe truly in fallen angels.

It had three black feathered wings, two smaller ones on its right, a large one on the right. It wore a tattered black silken gown. Its boots had shreds of clothe over them where the clothing had been torn, and then, strangely, the clothes seemed to be an extension of the wings. In one hand, it held a long spear, in the other arm, the body of an unconscious Craig. Its eyes were milky white, and it's long dirty hair was grey…almost white. Every so often, a feather would fall from its wings. The trio looked at it in awe.

"What are you?" Elendil asked it. It looked at her, it's face unmoved by any sort of emotion.

"Le Messanger au destin" It replied, maintaining a woman's voice as its features became apparent in the light. Andrew grinded his teeth at the words. "Si tu falloir celui-ci, venir et visage moi"

"Stop Speaking French!" he shouted at it. It then flew off, leaving a trail of black feathers. "Come back here you!" Andrew tore after it, somehow walking over the feathers like a bridge of sorts"

"Andrew, Wait up!" Justin shouted, he and Elendil following.

"Is it just me…or does it look familiar?" she asked Justin, the duel spirits running alongside,

"I know what you mean" he looked at Andrew steadily pulling away as they went upwards into the clouds. "But where?"

_1__st__ POV_

I found myself in the darkness again…only this time I didn't wake on the ground. I felt something cold wrapped tightly around my arms and legs, my arms held apart while my legs were straight down. I shook my head as I woke, looking at my limps and surprised at what had happened.

Chains. That was what was holding me. Someone or something had wrapped a lot of chain links around my limps, taking care to wrap it around my hand as well, which were holding me up…and they were rather tight as well, almost cutting circulation. I yanked one of the chains, hoping it would give me some give. It rattled as the chain swung, but did no such thing as give me some room to move. Annoyingly, the chains were holding me near enough too tightly, straining my back as they pulled.

"Don't try and pull away" I heard someone speak. "Those chains are made of planarium…unbreakable by normal means"

"Who is that?" I asked. I heard a chain rattle to my right, turning towards it and seeing white armour. "Lightblade?"

"Oh, so you did hear me?" he replied.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh we're just…hanging around" not the time for jokes. "Seems someone wanted to give us some hang time and…well, here we are" I tried to pull my legs free, swinging them around and finding that I couldn't. "I would help but…my hands are tied"

"You know, you could tell me how these things work Mr Spell Sword" I moaned at him. I looked at the chain, seeing it going off for…well…infinity. "I doubt these are anything from our world"

"Chains of Planarium restrict everything they touch in more ways then one" he sounded defeated. "I might have been able to do something…If I had been on the outside of them"

"Come on. You're a spell sword and a proud warrior" I told him, trying to rouse his spirit. He looked down at the ground. "Lightblade the Chaotic! The master of traps according to your card"

"Cards mean nothing!" he shouted, looking at me angrily. "We are PEOPLE! NOT CARDS! NOT MONSTERS!" He Swung around a bit. "We are not the proud brothers you would think we are! Darkblade betrayed me!"

"What?" that was definitely sudden.

"He betrayed us all!" he looked around, breathing to calm down. "He went mad and…killed Silveneste" whoa…so wrath of vengeance is… "I think Zanetsuka took him over and…well…hence why Silveneste is a Valkyrie" he looked away as he said that. "I don't think she remembers, but Darkblade never forgave himself…and Ruby was definitely never the same" so solemn regrets... "And as far as I know, Glenda never found out…"

"So your telling me your squad was ripped apart from the inside" I summarised.

"Yeah"

"But that doesn't mean it will happen this time" he looked at me confused. "Everyone seems to call me Dark…even my foes…so something has to happen due to me!" I started pulling on my leg chains, trying to free them up. "Now if I can reach my deck I can save us from this"

_3rd POV_

Andrew, Elendil and Justin walked onto the clouds, the duel spirits looking around, trying to protect the humans. The other duel spirits appeared as well, taking a defensive formation around the group. The boys had their disks set up, decks inside ready for anything.

"Tu preterite au venir faire tu?" The creature spoke. Andrew grinded his teeth once again.

"STOP SPEAKING FRENCH!" he shouted.

"And bring Craig back!" Justin shouted; both boys held their disks out.

"Non" it replied

"Well that was simple enough" Elendil told them.

Suddenly, from the cloud cover, the creature rose, Craig chained up next to it. It looked at them, spinning its spear around. Glenda, Silmea and Ruby stood in front of the trio, keeping a defensive stance just in case.

"I promise you, you'll regret taking Dark" Ruby told the creature. Silmea charged up a bolt.

"Let sir Dark go, or thou shall taste mine lightning" he told it. The creature shook it's head, placing the spear on it's arm, 5 card spots appearing on it.

"Combat moi" it spoke, flying down in front of the group. "deux contre moi"

"Duel it" Justin spoke, getting part of what it said. "2 on 1"

"Now you're speaking my language" Andrew replied, drawing 5 cards.

"Elendil, get to work on rescuing Craig" Justin told Elendil, then turning to the spirits. "Guard her while we fight"

"You've got it" Glenda told him. Justin drew 5 cards, looking at his team's foe.

"This is going to be a challenge"

"So what do we call you then?" Andrew asked.

"Malicia" it replied.

The duo watched as the black angel drew 5 cards, placing them at the tip of the spear. Her lifepoint indicator was set at 8000, due to 2 and 1.

* * *

Yeah, took a while, but it's time for a 2 on 1.

Will Andrew and Justin beat Malicia?

Will they rescue Craig?

And what will happen to Craig?

Find out next chapter.

Part 2

Angels bane

Inner struggles


	13. shadows and dragons, part 2

I can't believe I haven't updated this thing in more then a year. God. I keep thinking of where I want to go with this but can never get around to doing it.

But anyway, I'm back, here to go at it again and hopefully close the book on this stor- why am I making that pun?

Anyway, I will see if I can get this to the end. I will say that it has been AGES since I did this so forgive me for any bad moments of writing. Also, as it has been years, I've kinda lost touch with Simon, Ryan and Jack, so I'm going to think of something to do with them.

But anyway, without much more ado, welcome back.

Chapter 13

Duelling with Angels, part 2

Angel's Bane

Inner Struggles

I looked at the chains binding me in place, swinging my arm about as I tried to find some way of escape, some way to break it. Lightblade remained still, defeatist.

"I told you. It's hopeless" he told me.

"It's never hopeless" I told him, keeping my efforts going. "As long as we keep the faith, we can achieve anything" I stopped shaking to look at him. "Not literally before you make a joke on that" he shook his head.

"Would I? Jeez, if that's how you think I am maybe I need to be more lateral" he smiled at this. I shook my head; even though that was the Lightblade I had gotten used to, he still made the same crap jokes.

"Anyway, where are Darkblade and Silveneste?"

"Look up"

I did as he told me, seeing the pair hanging in the air, the chains holding them spread eagled, and their heads slumped forward. I kept looking, seeing their chests moving.

Well, I guess this calls for something even I didn't think of before.

"Lightblade, with all the abilities I'm getting, what are the odds of me being able to use a spell of some sort?" Yeah, very odd question. Considering I live in practically a technopath world in comparison to where I believe they had come from. I felt Lightblade give me an 'are-you-crazy' look, smiling.

"About the same as you getting out those chains"

'I can handle the spells if you can get a hand loose' Matea spoke to my mind. I looked around, seeing his 'hologram' hovering next to me.

'Well, it's nice to see you again after so long' I thought to him. God that sounds weird.

'Those chains are holding back my powers as well….and if you can get a hand free, I can get all 5 of us to freedom' 5? Guess he's including himself, as he is technically a part of me.

_Meanwhile…._

"Justin, you working with your new deck?" Andrew asked, staring down Melicia.

"Nope, haven't got it fully together yet" Justin replied, looking at Andrew. "What about you?"

"Still in development" Andrew replied. "May as well go first. DRAW!" he called, pulling out a card. Elendil sat on the sidelines, waiting for an opportunity to run for the still hung Craig. Melicia stood too close for a run at the minute. If she could be distracted, she may stand a chance.

"Ok, first, I summon Vengeful Shinobi in Attack mode!" he called, placing the card down, the ninja taking to the field in a cloud of smoke (atk, 400). "I then place two face downs and that's my turn" Melicia looked over as the cards appeared, her smaller wings flapping as she did so.

"My turn, Draw" she spoke, pulling a card. Elendil didn't have to look to know Andrew was thanking her for switching to English. "I place two facedown cards, along with summoning Spear dragon" she placed down said cards inbetween the blades of her spear, the dragon, with a head made to skewer it's pray, flapped down to the field. "Spear Dragon, destroy his Shinobi"

"Denied! Reveal face down, Waboku!" Andrew threw his hand out, revealing the trap. The dragon still impaled the Shinobi, the warrior placing a hand to it's arm as the point went through, the wound vanishing as soon as the dragon retreated. Small amounts of blood dripped from it's beak and the arm of the Shinobi. "And thanks to that, I draw a card" Andrew drew another card, giving it a quick look.

"I end there" Melicia commented, crossing her arms.

_Update_

_Melicia (8000 lp)_

_Spear dragon (atk 1900)_

_2 face downs_

_Andrew (4000 lp)_

_Vengful Shinobi (atk, 400)_

_1 face down._

"Time to go, Draw" Justin spoke, starting his turn with said draw. He gave it a quick look, nodding. "Good thing some elements are in here. I play the spell card 'Wave-motion Cannon!" he placed the spell down, a massive cannon appearing behind him, whirring into life as it pointed at the supposed angel. "Now here's how this works. Every turn this remains on the field, it gains a token. I can remove this from the field to deal 1000 damage to your life points for each one" he pulled out two more cards. "Next I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode and place a facedown to end my turn"

The black clothed mage took to the field, looking at the dragon before her. She blinked a few times, not really taking it in. (1200) Elendil looked at Justin.

_Why place it in attack mode?_ She wondered, shaking her head. 1_200 isn't going to beat 1800….unless…. _she looked at the facedown card thinking some more. _It's got to be a trap._

_Meanwhile…._

"Come on you piece of crap!" I shouted, yanking my arm a few times to try and get it loose, to no avail. I shook my head, realising how sweaty I was getting. "Damn it!"

"Will you give up already?" Lightblade asked. "It's getting kind of hard to sleep" I looked at him, sighing at how easily he was giving up. This is Lightblade, brother of Darkblade? Jeez, he got the short straw. And he's thinking of sleeping? Why?

Suddenly, I heard something….felt something move. I looked around, hearing chains being pulled and rattled. I looked to Lightblade, wondering if he had heard it when I saw that he was the one being lifted.

"And that leaves contestant number 4!" a loud voice boomed. It was high pitched with a slight….after effect to it. I can't quite pin it down but ALREADY he filled me with dread.

"Contestant number 4 is the foolish human known to us as 'Dark' from a pathetic United Kingdom" a second voice boomed out, this one sounded lower, but by all means not too much of a difference. This one had a strange multi echo to his voice if you know what I mean. I don't know why but his voice fills me with a sense of fear. And did he just rip off the UK? "Of course, the UK, also being the leader of something known as the Commonwealth"

"Must countries be that poor" the first remarked, leaving the air with shrill laughter, piercing into my ears painfully….literally. I wish I could have held my ears as that would have helped a lot. "Heck, I would be willing to bet this 'poor' sap would be better off in our care"

"Care? So that's what your calling it these days" ok, I've had enough.

"Would you please SHUT it and show yourself!" I shouted. There was an uncomfortable pause after this, with no sounds issuing around us. I then heard the pain sniggering.

"So he wants to see us, Pain" the high pitched one commented.

"So he does Torment" 'Pain' replied. They both laughed again.

I closed my eyes and groaned, looking away as a blinding white light illuminated me. "Hey, Light guy, turn that down a shade" Torment spoke, the light dying down enough to actually see. The spotlight, as it was, was drawn on two silhouetted figures. One looked like he was wearing a jester's outfit, complete with mallet. The other looked like he had weapons on him.

"Ladies and gentleman, Circe de Execution is proud to present!" Torment shouted, the spotlights dimming so I got to see their faces. "Your joker for the evening, Fresh from a trip into the Abyss for new material, and fresh souls aren't easy to turn into clotheslines" a random rimshot coming from an invisible drum kit. "Our Audience agrees with me when I say: 'Dark' WELCOME TO DIE!" are these guys gonna take all night? "The Demon of Torment will entertain you this evening" its torment sitting through this. If I could, I'd rest on my palm so as to pretend to show interest. He lost me at 'turn that down a shade'.

I give him a quick look over, seeing how close the original explanation as to what he looked like he actually was. He had over the top clown clothes on, with clownish make up giving him a white face and big red lips. His eyes were red with pulsing veins of deep crimson. I keep on thinking about Kefka as I look at this guy.

"And I will enjoy ripping your flesh slowly from your body" the other commented. I made out the appearance as he, or should I say, she came closer. The only way I can really explain this is this: Succubus. Very tall, very alluring I'll admit, very scantily clad and long flowing crimson hair. She had long finger nails, cut sharply, along with piercing green eyes, pulsing with green veins. She held in her hand a very spiky whip, which I was hoping she wouldn't have to use any time-

She swung her hand up; my instant thought was 'OH GOD!'

She swung it down by her side, eliciting a very loud snap from it. I subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief as it missed me. She smiled, placing a finger under my chin. "The fun is only just beginning, Dark….I'm going to love….every….little….scream….that escape those lips of yours" I moved my head out of the way, feeling the finger draw along my neck. She chuckled. "You're going to want to feel my whip when I am done with you…" she licked her lips. "I'm going to turn you into my bitch…." She held my chin with her cold hand, forcing me to look at her. "And you'll be begging me to end it"

She had a point, judging on the appearance of them and the fact that they were practically saying it out loud; I was in for one hell of a bad time. She gave me an evil smile. "I am the Demon of Pain…..and yours is only just beginning little man" I don't like where this is going….at all.

"Oh Pain, You know you'll get your fun here at Circe De Execution" Torment spoke, doing several silly poses every 3 words. "Just remember, we've got our orders" Pain gave him a sideways glace, sighing.

"Get to work already….I want to play with him more VERY soon" she turned away, walking away with a confident swagger. Torment rubbed his hands together, giving me a toothy grin as he turned to me.

"He'll be done soon enough" he laughed as he finished, holding his hands to his sides and chanting something, two large green balls appearing in his hands.

"I don't suppose we can just talk about this?" I asked, getting a laugh in return.

"Say 'AHHHHHHHHHH!'" he told me, slamming the balls into opposite sides of my face.

GOD I'm rusty.

Anyway, how was that, after about a year I finally got one done.

Now, after this, I intend to get at least this story doe, then working on getting my others done. This one in particular has been bothering me as it isn't too far from the end, but I've just left it on the shelf as it wer- why am I making so many book related lines?

But anyway, another chapter down, so many more to go.

Next time

Duelling with angels part 3

Painful memories


	14. Shadows and Dragons part 3

Right then folks, here's a little explanation for you.

My external hard drive died, and with it the most up to date copies of my stories, decks and indeed ideas.

So now, I no longer have...any deck. I can piece them back together (heck, I've been thinking of making some changes to some and making a new one). I can and will still finish this story, but I may have to pull a cheap cop out to keep going. Sorry, but it's best you know about it from the off. On the bright side though, this will be finished, once for for frickin' all.

Chapter 14

Duelling with angels part 3

Painful memories

_I can remember sitting there, wondering how things were going with the others_

_wondering if I was going to be rescued_

_but then...thats when it happened._

As Torment slammed the 'balls' into the side of my head, I remember being wracked with the worse pain you could ever imagine. I gritted my teeth, screaming out in pain, you name it. I've never felt so much pain in my life. Pain was in the background, sitting down and running her fingers up and down her body, sighing in bliss with every scream.

I don't know how long passed. It felt like an eternity, it could've been that long, but...for all I knew it could've been seconds. Pain closed her eyes, giving off an almost sensual moan.

"Whilst I don't want this to end, Torment...if you would" She spoke, walking closer. "Can't let it go on for too long"

"Oh, yes yes yes, just give me a few more seconds of this, gotta make it last" Torment replied, almost never stopping whilst speaking. I don't know how much longer it was, but eventually he pulled his arms back, the pain stopping as I let my head just hang there, breathing heavily as I tried to recover, my nerves so burned out I worried that I might never be able to use them again.

The pair started pacing in the darkness, wandering around me as they contemplated...something, I don't know, but I dreaded to think what. I could see Matea in my mind, almost breathing as heavily as me.

"Considering that was a physical pain...that hurt like hell" He remarked, shaking his head. "That must have been-"

'Stop there, as you know how much it hurt' I thought back, barely moving. 'Matea, there has to be someway you can help...anything...I don't care what but there must be someway of getting me out of this' He stood up, crossing his arms and putting a hand onto his chin.

"There may be...how long do you think you can last under that pain?"

'I'm British...You never break a Brit' I'm allowed to believe that right? He nodded either way, uncrossing his arms.

"Alright...I can leave you temporarily, but I need you to repeat a line for me. You do that, and I can go and travel freely for a short time, letting me find any aid I can to bring back...I can feel something near, only problem is where" The whip cracked behind me, with Pain actually lashing my back, spears of pain so intense that I could only describe it as hell flared up. I gritted back pain, coughing.

'Matea...I don't care how long, it takes, just do it!' He nodded, Walking around until he suddenly stopped, moving his hands as he patted a wall of sorts.

"OK, thats the limit of the spirit barrier...Repeat after me exactly as I say. You are going to have to say it out loud so...you might attract their attention but it's better to give this a try then let yourself be killed"

'Point taken...what do you need?'

"As best as you can...repeat after me...Fedr dra Mekrd uv Gallia Dnyjanca dra juet uv Tynghacc eh untan du pnehk rusa dra mekrd uv vnaatus...yeah, it couldn't be English"

'Alright...wish me luck...'

"Good luck...you'll need it" I breathed in one last time, raising my head.

"Fedr dra Mekrd uv Gallia Dnyjanca dra juet uv Tynghacc eh untan du pnehk rusa dra mekrd uv vnaatus" Pain and Torment stopped pacing as I looked at Matea, seeing him almost fall over as..whatever he was leaning on decided to stop being solid.

"I won't let you down boss" Matea started running at this, heading to...wherever he needed to go. He eventually disappeared into the shadows, as Pain and Torment appeared directly in front of my face.

"What did you just say?" Pain asked, placing her finger on my chin. "Tell me!"

"Why should I?" I asked, giving them a cheeky smile. "Either way I'm not going to be better off...so might as well take the easy route" Pain looked quite pissed at this, dropping her whip.

"Torment...I'm going to need a few minutes...may as well start as soon as we can" She held her hand back, another ball appearing in it. This one Teal with flames within it.

"Ohhh, Pain, you are fast, guess we should have just skipped the foreplay" Ok, I'm tired of the crappy lines, and why is it that they are bloody sexifying everything.

"Sasuneac yna dra Lusbycc uv Syh. Ubah dra kyda du lnucc dra kyb" She slammed the ball into me, and again, intense pain flowed through me...but this time accompanied with a white light.

_Meanwhile_

A few turns had passed in the Duel between Andrew, Justin and the spirit. The field had switched so many times that it was almost in a constant state of flux. One minute Justin and Andrew would get the advantage, the next the Black winged angel would.

Andrew's field: Darkblade, holding the line as best he could. 200 life points

Justin's field, Spirit and Astral Barriers Protecting the pairs life points. He also had out Silent magician level 8. he had a face up wave motion cannon, with 6 counters on it. And 100 life points.

Their opponent, the black winged angel Melicia, had gotten out 4 of the 5 Ds, Stardust, Red Demons, Black Rose and Black wing. All ready to attack the next time a turn came around. And with a good 7000 life points from a combo of solemn wishes, spell absorption and a spell counter deck

"This ends here" Justin spoke, drawing a card, gaining another counter on his cannon. "Wave motion cannon, FIRE!" The cannon aimed, the two counters flying into it with the weapon starting to glow blue. Melicia Recoiled, turning around and flying as fast as she could.

"Just try and hit me" She shouted, trying to escape from the blast. The cannon kept it's tracking, the dragons doing what they could to get in the way. Justin smiled.

"Easy" The cannon fired, blasting through all of the dragons, shattering them as they were hit with Melicia screaming as the beam ripped her to shreds. The holograms all faded, Andrew and Justin resetting their decks and running over to Craig and Elendil.

"How is he?" Justin asked, kneeling down.

"I don't know...I think...badly" Elendil replied, looking between the two. "You can do this Dark"

_Back to the hero_

I don't know how to expain- sorry, Explain what the hell was going on. All I knew was I was under the most intense pain ever and blinded by a white light. After a while the light faded, Pain letting me go as the scene took shape.

It was my old primary school...back in the days I'd rather forget. I knew the sight without even looking, kids playing around here and there...with one kid wandering around alone...me.

"Too early" Pain remarked, slamming the ball into me once more, the sight changing to my secondary school, with more hell. Just change the uniforms and the age and you get the idea. The pair looked around, trying to get an idea of what was going on.

"Wait...something here is off" Pain remarked, clenching her fist. "What did you do during your last year of your Primary?" I was breathing heavily from the pain, with the demoness grabbing my chin and making me look at her. "TELL ME!"

"I was...Learning...In fact...a normal year..." I told her, sighing. "I didn't...do anything"

"Lies!" She slapped me, my face swinging to the side whilst my cheek burnt. "What happened!"

"Nothing!" She was about to slap me again when Torment grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

"Allow me to check some Tall Dark and ugly" Torment spoke, Pain walked off after letting me go, Torment cracking his knuckles. He put his hand on my face...god the amount of maggots on there was almost too hard to believe. "Ah...I should have known..." He spoke, his hand now glowing, all the maggots disintegrating in a bloody mess. "Looks like someone put a memories precipice on his mind, along with a memorial pillar to fill in the blanks"

"A what?" This was making me worry as well. What the heck were they talking about?

"His memories have been blocked, which, under normal conditions would mean he has a massive blank in his mind as to those dates. But someone also backed it up by filling in fake memories akin to those already present...and for what it's worth, whoever did this is a brilliant master of magic...it looks like it was done in the Dark King's world" The wha? "Hang on...let me try something"

Remember when I said it was the most intense pain...Scratch that, it's intensified by a HUGE amount. I can't help but scream out in pain as he carried on, the scene around us starting to break down, like an old TV screen losing it's signal. The pair of them looked around, doing...something.

Eventually, the scene re-tuned in...only it wasn't what I knew to be real. I saw myself kneeling over Justin with Andrew and...two others I didn't know. Andrew and myself were as tired as hell, the mysterious man was watching a duel finish and...the lass was looking at sparks flying upwards.

"Hey guys, Justin's coming around" I spoke. We all gathered around him as he awoke, explaining what was going on...I...I don't know what the hell is going on.

"So...he has knowledge of this locked away...Good thing I unlocked the void..." Torment spoke. I was breathing so heavily right now as he took his hand away. "Let's see...let's fast forward this scene by about...a week or so"

The scene tuned out again, returning to me dueling against...what I know as Yami Justin, with Bow Knight, Holy Knight and Chaos knight out, along with the Signature cards of Darkblade and such. You know, bad time to say this, but it's weird looking at myself. I know this is basically a memory looking at me, but still, it's freaking weird.

"Ah, he encountered the Flare" Pain spoke, licking her index finger. "But...go back...we are at the wrong place...remember the saint and the guardian we were meant to find, along with the dark witch"

"You mean us!" This was a new one.

I heard footsteps running behind me, heavy with the sound of steel. The scene before me started cracking from behind me, with Pain and Torment taking a few steps back. I heard the sound of a sword being swung, with a chain I was hung to being cut to pieces. The other on my hand was cut as well, with my legs coming free. I fell to the ground, landing on all fours, breathing heavier then ever. I only heard the Metallic footsteps slowly walking around...and I swear a pair of wings.

"You!" I heard Pain shout. I didn't have to look to see he was scared to death.

"Yes, me" She replied calmly, her voice serious while at the same time uplifting. "The one you know to fear"

"And don't forget me" Another voice, almost the same except less serious, said behind me. "The one who gave her life"

"Seems like things are going to get interesting" A third voice spoke, another female, with a slightly French tinge to it. I saw a metallic boot land in front of me, it's owner making it pivot to turn slightly. "How is Death by the way?"

"Going to be happy at your death" Torment spoke, the whip cracking. Her voice was definitely filled with more anger this time.

"And then, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that We're not alone" I heard Pain speak again, followed by three more pairs of feet on their side. I couldn't look, too tired, too pained. "So...5 to 4...seems as fair an odds as your odds can ever even out"

"You'd be surprised" I heard two weapons being swung, along with a pair of footsteps landing behind me. I looked up slowly, seeing the figure in partial armor, wearing plate mail with almost black wings growing out of the back. She turned around, her hair trailing behind her with a few scars on her face and a scythe in hand, almost bigger then she was. And the worse bit, despite never seeing her before in my life, I instantly knew who she was.

"Salut, Dark. Comment Avez-Vous Ete?"

"Zohra?"

_A Frenchwoman I hadn't seen for years_

_in fact...someone I don't think I'd ever met._

_But she was there saving my ass_

_so what the hell was going on?_

So how many of you saw that coming?

Excuse the cop out with the Duel, but I really wanted to get it out of the way, and after losing the deck, it didn't help.

Anyway, should be near the straight to finishing this now. :)


	15. Shadows and Dragons part 4

Ok, you know what, I can get this done. I may have had this up for...ages but I am going to get it done. And it seriously is VERY close to the end. Heck, once this section is over, there's like...I don't want to give it a figure in terms of chapter, but it's nearly there. But anyway, I'm going to get this done. So let's rock this party. I'm going to get this to the end NO MATTER WHAT! *serious face*

Chapter 15

Dueling with Angels part 4

Take up the blade

_She came back...and apparently with help_

_I might stand a chance of getting out of here alive_

_and then...then I might get some kind of answer_

_but will I want that answer?_

"It's been a long time Mon Amis" Zohra speaks, reaching out a hand for me to grab as I shake my head.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I speak, grabbing her hand and pulling myself up, standing, albeit unsteadily, on my own feet for a bit. She moves quickly, lowering her scythe as she puts my arm over her back to lift me up. Still breathing heavily, I look at her, marveling at her face, seeing the scars. "What happened to you?"

"c'est une histoire longue" She tells me, sighing as she turns away. "To put it simply, I've been doing a lot in the past trois ans" there's something about her speaking that isn't helping. Thank god I know bits of French...well, enough to talk.

"We're still here, if you don't remember" The Succubus speaks, both of us looking at Pain and Torment. Pain is floating in the air in one of those relaxed poses, as Torment is licking the end of her whip. "We need to...punish him for what he's done...and we can't play with him if he's gone now can we?" she spins her whip around, cracking it at Zohra's and my feet. I jump slightly, Zohra not even flinching...in fact smiling slightly.

"If you want him back...then come face l'ange de mort!" She lets me go, stepping forward. The two demons I could see smiled, bearing their teeth.

"Oh, I think you'd love to take him...but he's not leaving until we let him go...our magic...along with the magic of Death keeps him here..." I raise an eyebrow, stretching my legs as I recovered. "Until he falls...no one goes anywhere...and not even you" They disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, leaving me and the others alone in the silence, save for heartbeats and breathing. Zohra shook her head, swinging her scythe to rest it on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, track them" Zohra turns around speaking.

"Yes boss" I hear a female voice behind me speak.

This voice was kinda neutral in pitch, but...lacking innocence...and bold. I can feel a breeze go by me as...the best I can describe it as is Dunames Dark Witch if she lightened up a bit...No Helmet hiding long brown hair flowing down her back, bronze armor in a more...defined manner, and the wings are bronze. Her boots are still there old steel. She lands where the demons once were as she passes something to Zohra, the pair swapping it in their hands.

"Jeanne, keep an eye out, I'll do the same"

"Oui Madam" OK, now this is definitely a Frenchman, walking as I hear the armor clashing against itself. I look as she passes my left, seeing another woman with middle length blond hair and blueish plate mail covering everything apart from her head. She had both a spear and a sword with her, both looking fancy with the spear having one of those Medieval pennon things...I can't help but feel as though I'm safe with her around. Like a feeling of peace. Heck, she looks like St Joan...wait, Jeanne, Joan...Medieval...French...neat bluish plate mail...oh my god.

"Magnus, we need Tiberium, now...if we're going to stand a chance I need Dark fighting"

"You could'a asked something a little more complex, Lassie" I heard him reply, this was an Irish accent, male, relaxed. I heard something moving as he stepped in leather and stepped in front of me, wearing green leather with chain mail underneath, evident through holes in the undersides of his shoulders. Black neat short hair and a longsword on his belt. He's holding a fancy sheath in his hand, complete with fancy gem encrusted handle...heck, they seem to shine in the darkness. "Honor to meet you mate, I think we owe you something" I blink a few times as he offers the sword to me, unsure of what to do, and even less certain of what the hell is going on.

"Dark, s'il vous plaît, we don't have time for this. The more time you spend here, the harder it'll be to get out...I need you to retake the blade that was once yours" I look at Zohra, even more confused.

"What the hell do you mean 'the blade that was once yours'? I've never owned a blade in my life. And the only reason I've touched one is thanks to J.W sending me to that weird realm" Zohra sighed, turning to me and walking towards me.

"If you want an explaination, talk to Lucretcia, she'll be able to explain everything out of this world, where it's relatively safe" She talks the sword out of the sheath Magnus offered, slamming the blade down into the ground, sticking the blade in, then quickly swapping to hold a hand in front of my face in a fist. "Maintenant le regard, nous ou peut s'asseoir ici parlant et perd le hasard d'obtenir vous d'ici, ou vous pouvez prendre votre vieille épée et votre vieux combat pour sortir. B d'option semble le plus préférable du deux" She tells me in a very much pissed manner...and I don't understand most of it.

"Come again?" She throws her hands up, turning away and shouting in frustration.

I sigh, looking at the blade as Magnus puts the sheath next to it and walks off, seeing Zohra exchanging something between Magnus and Jeanne. This is just too much. Going from normal life to duel spirits was bad enough...but this...how do you deal with it? To find that I had a life hidden from me? To find that someone I've never met is someone I know? Having a demon ripping my memories opening from my head?

I don't know what to do anymore, all I know I can do is just...Collapse. I fall to my knees, sighing as I do so, pushing tears away from my eyes. I'm knackered, in pain, in an information overload...and for all I know about to die...I shake my head, looking at Zohra as she turns to me and sighing.

"I know this isn't...easy at all" Zohra spoke, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I understand...trust me, it was bad enough the first time...and I know breaking that seal is going to be both painful and stressful...this world you're in now is going to be hell...I have been here for 3 years now...and I'm finding things too...all I've had that I can trust, are Jeanne D'arc, Magnus, Sapphire and Lucretcia" She stands back up, putting the scythe back over her shoulder. "For now...I need you to pick up that sword and fight...you'll find it easier to use then you think"

Did she say Jeanne D'arc? Ok, I need no more convincing...I think...I hope...I stand up slowly, sighing. Well, better this then nothing. Matea appears to my side, full of his fair share of injuries. He's made a hell of a change from looking slightly different from me to looking more like...himself. "You look like you've been through hell" He speaks, I nod, giving him a small smirk.

"Sounds about right for me..." I tell him, he walks over to me, putting a transparent hand on my shoulder. "You alright?"

"I've been through worse...you should've seen me in life...had to put up with 24 hours of that straight" He takes his hand off, sighing. "Being mentally linked, I don't have to ask...but you don't exactly want me to ask anyway" What was your first hint? "Listen...I'm here for you if you're here for me...I'm sorry I couldn't take the pain for you...but trust me...we've got this handled...right?" He gave me a confident smile, marred only by scars on his mouth. I look down, sighing at this point. Without Darkblade, Silveneste, Lightblade...Ruby, Glenda, Silmea...I can't help but feel helpless...and without Justin Andrew and Elendil...god... "Here's something for you to think on" I looked at him as he starts. "Right now...you feel insecure, alone...helpless...like the world you knew is crumbling yet again around you...for the second time in 2 months" He's right at that. I nod. "Here's the one thing you can rely on...the steel in which you take hold before battle...and the steel in which you wear as armor. Those will never betray you or harm you..." He has a point, meanwhile moving his transparent form to put a hand on the handle. "Now come on...you may as well draw it...it already feels familiar..."

I nod, making my mind up as I slowly reach out to grab the hilt, barely putting my hand on the handle before a glow issuing from both it and the sheath, getting a look from everyone around me. My hand instinctively retreats, the glow fading. My mouth opens slightly as I take a breath, getting ready for whatever.

I rush forward, grabbing the blade and lifting it out of the ground, the glow now enveloping me and the other two objects. I can barely see a thing as I feel...something just appear...I don't know how else to explain it, over my body, starting from the hand that took the blade and moving further along, taking it's sweet time, and avoiding my head.

After...I don't know how long, the glow fades...the sheath has disappeared, along with my clothes...oh don't worry, I'm not naked. Instead I'm wearing this fancy leather stuff, with the odd steel plate in every now and then. Even with it's own emblems in places as well. Steel toe boots with the front having blades on them so a boot to the side will leave one hell of a mark. My arm...sword arm, is layered in armor, proper plate mail, down to the last minute detail. My shield arm, as it may be called, is covered in leather, with the hand having this weird...chained spear on it. I don't know how the heck it works, but I'm sure instinct will kick in. either way, it's on the back of my hand, leaving it free to do whatever.

As for me...I don't know, but I can see Matea's outline with every motion I make. Almost as if...

"I'll cover the sword play if you struggle. You just do the best you can" he tells me. I nod, turning to Zohra and company.

"Let's go kick some ass"


	16. Amount to Chaos

I can get this done. I can get this done...oh blight it, lets roll. Here's a multi update. I am worried as these...are different from so far, but they will lead somewhere.

Chapter 16:

Amount to chaos

Zohra led me through the darkness, Sapphire lighting the space up ahead to let us actually see where we were walking. Jeanne and Magnus had taken a defensive position around us, making sure nothing actually attacked us without breaking through them. I had my hand on my sword, Zohra holding the scythe over her shoulder.

I didn't know what they were planning. It could've been a ritual to kill me off, could've been a path to freedom, I don't know. Sapphire stopped at a point, holding her hand up to light us up. Zohra walked up beside her, looking around.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Sapphire looked around as well, even sniffing the air.

"Something's here" Sapphire replied, a confused look on her face. "Something...unseen" Zohra sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"I don't know" I saw Matea appear by my side, his arms crossed. His clothes now changing a bit from what I was wearing to more a red cape, flowing down his back, actual breastplate on his chest.

"Feels like a Voidwall" He spoke, his voice now slightly higher then before. I raised an eyebrow, properly turning to him as he spoke. "It's a gap between dimensions...think of it like a glass wall with a continuation of this dimension on that side. It's mostly used to..." He stopped, looking towards Zohra and gasping. "Of course...Dark, give me control a second" I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?" I asked him, everyone turning to me as I spoke.

"I can break it. I know where we're going and where the others are" He turned to me properly, uncrossing his arms. "Besides...if what I think is right. We're not far from the answer of why these people are after you. Just close your eyes whilst I take over." I sighed, nodding. It made sense, actually giving us some sort of idea of where to go.

"Zohra...just swapping with Matea for a bit" I told her. She nodded, turning to me as I closed my eyes. "Good luck Matea"

"I don't need it...I'm a hero after all"

I felt...strange...and I mean strange compared to my last switch with him...the last one I remember anyway. I felt sections of me changing, adjusting to a small degree. My chest burnt slightly, a section of my chest growing...I'm not sure where. The lower part of my chest just...sucked in for what I can describe it as. My legs burnt as well but I didn't feel anything change. I also felt more hair drift down my face.

I reopened my eyes once this had finished, looking over myself. This was more extreme then normal...Muscle had been built on me, my burn disappeared, I had a few more scars, a more well defined chest. Hell, the armour had been modified slightly, with a new red colouring to it, and some weird symbols that didn't stick out in my mind as anything I even knew. I smiled, looking back up to Zohra.

"Dark?" She asked. I swallowed, nodding a few times, seeing a holo-vision of myself hovering around...Trippy. I didn't even react.

"No, Miss. Call me Matea" I told her...well, Matea did, but I'm just going to say me to avoid the whole...confusion. I don't know how to describe it but I'm saying it but it's him saying it. "I've only got a few seconds, but let me get this over and done with. You've got a voidwall"

"Damn..." Sapphire looked away, putting a hand to her chest. "That was faster then I can hope to make"

"Relax, Miss Sapphire. Life in a void is tougher on a soul, hence how I worked it out" I drew my sword, holding it in two hands as I got closer, placing it point forward over my shoulder. "So...let's see what they are hiding shall we?"

I focused everything I had into my sword, the blade glowing white as I did so. I stabbed the blade forward, the blade vanishing into something, actually seeing it disappear. I smiled a toothy smile, readjusting my grip on the sword, drawing it down slowly along the line, before suddenly yanking it all the way, a long line of light flying out of it.

I collapsed at this point, regaining control and taking my normal form. The line opened up into a massive bright light, growing and growing until it fully enveloped us. What happened next, I can only really describe as kind of...weirdly Matrix-esque. This...corridor, made entirely of glass, suddenly shot out from the distance, flying straight around us with a lightning pace. We didn't move as it slid under us, the breeze blowing back what capes and hair we had on show. It eventually settled after...god knows how long. Zohra looked around before whistling, everyone getting into a defensive stance around us.

"Castle Endeavour" She spoke. I looked over to her, raising an eyebrow. "Save you time. It's a place the enemy love...and they will be ready for us"

It was at this point I think I just mentally shut down. I know I was still moving, still reacting to everything and still talking, but I didn't really take anything in. I felt like my world was just...falling apart, right at the strings. Everything I had known was just turning out to be a pack of lies. Who I was, what I had done, what I knew...it was just a lie. And someone had made it that way.

And right now...I knew the world was against me...hell was one way to put it but I can't be that kind to this situation. I felt as though what I had to deal with right now was more then a million times larger then anything I could even hope to handle, even with the help I was apparently getting, from people I didn't know and one whom I knew but had forgotten.

And then, to top it all off, I had gone from this...normal, everyday boy to...'Spirit talker' to give it some sort of name. Darkblade, Silveneste, all of them, just...appearing from nowhere into my life. And then all this...hell...gods help me. I'm surprised I didn't have a mental breakdown before this point. We started heading through this...glass castle, Zohra leading the way for us to follow. Matea was floating alongside me, looking around the place.

"Just...think your responses to this" He told me. I turned to him, barely moving as we walked. "Are you actually OK?"

'Considering everything...no...' I thought him...is that even a verb? Matea put a hand on my shoulder, this one feeling more solid then before.

"Come on...keep it together" He told me, half smiling. "Once we get out off here...then you can let it all go, alright?"

'Can I keep it together now? I mean...with everything going on...what can I rely on...I mean you told me I can rely on the steel in my hand, but right now...I look like a knight...I'm probably going to be fighting AGAIN..."

"Craig...You've come this far..." He smiled fully this time. "Maybe you'll make it all the way, maybe you won't...but you won't know until you try"

'Do I want to try...that is the big question...'

"Your human...I'm Valhallian" Valhal-wha? "Your born to try and raise your goals, your ambitions, your lot in life. I'm born to be a soldier" Again, Valhal-wha? "Just...follow your human goals, right?"

'Easy for you to say'

I don't know how long we had been walking. 10 minutes, 20...maybe even an hour. But we had passed so many doors and hallways that I had just given up trying to count them. Zohra was looking at each in turn as the group tried to find a staircase leading up...Yeah, something I missed in my state, the stairs.

Zohra was leading us somewhere, and it was up however many flights of stairs we had gotten up. And things weren't even that evident. EVERY floor looked the exact same. No windows, no artwork, no change to the appearance, even though it was Glass of all things. Maybe it was some fancy extra-dimensional glass that didn't occur unless it was a certain condition.

We FINALLY got some variance in the hallways, Zohra opening a door to a massive chamber, this one made out of entirely marble, with some...I want to say test tubes around the room, 2 in each corner, containing some red liquid of some kind. I didn't really want to know. She lowered her scythe, holding it in both hands as everyone took a formation around me.

We walked slowly into the room, keeping an eye out for anything. It was eerily quiet, even with a bubbling noise around us. Matea was keeping an eye out as well, but for something else, something that the others weren't looking for. I heard something in the distance, like a chinking of armour as someone walked.

"You're late!" I heard someone yell. We all turned towards it, seeing a figure in the distance. "When Pain told me he had failed, I assumed you'd be quicker then this, but this slowly...maybe it's a case of these...friends...Dark" That voice...

"Lightblade?" I looked more at him, the armour starting to shine as he got closer. "You...made it?"

"What did you expect? I'm Lightblade, the sword of the fallen" He told me, his weapons out as he approached us. I started to walk forward.

"DARK! STOP!" Matea yelled. I turned to him, seeing him in a more aggressive stance.

"Why?" I heard Lightblade chuckle, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Lightblade...isn't who you think he is" Lightblade laughed a lot more, everyone ready for anything.

"Bravo...Matea...I should've realised the guise wouldn't work forever" He smiled, ready with his sword and axe. "Did kind of hope I had more time to dupe the annoying brat" What? "I had hoped to keep myself in his good books for longer then this...shame I've been forced into the open by the demons failure" He swung his swordarm down, the armour peeling away, clanking away on the ground as it happened.

His arm was black...and I don't mean African black I mean Black Black. Darkblade's armour black. The last time there was something this dark it was...my god...the demons. You mean he finally fell. They finally won. He took a hand to his face, rubbing it, his eye transforming into...well, a red fireball.

"My name is Lightblade, Champion of Chaos, Leader of the second swords of hell" He swung his weapons around, getting into a battle pose. I gasped, clenching my fist. "My brother will be happy if he could have your head, Craig...which is why I'm letting you pass...along with your little Entourage of allies" He stepped to one side, giving us a smile. "But still...one needs to stay here...one needs to fight" Matea gritted his teeth.

"The battle rites of the Skulbiter" he stated. Lightblade laughed once more.

"You still seem to know your stuff. Good thing as well, was worried I'd be here without a partner"

"Do you ever shut your trap for a wee moment? I might be able to get a word in edgeways" Magnus spoke, stepping forward. "You never seem to be able to shut up and let others speak. Even this Matea whom you speak of" Lightblade laughed, getting his weapons ready as Magnus drew his sword.

"I'm pretty sure I did, many times" Lightblade replied. He spun the axe around in his hand, getting ready.

"Well, For what it's worth, you should shut up more"

Magnus took this moment, grabbing a shield as he charged forward, bringing his sword behind him. Lightblade charged back, but just went so fast it was almost unseeable. Magnus just flew past us, slamming into a wall, all of us turning around and seeing smoke flying up, hearing loads of clashes of steel on steel.

When the smoke eventually faded, Magnus was standing firm, fighting as best he could against the bright menace. Shield slammed against axe and sword clashed with sword, sparks flying around as they did so. It took a few seconds, but eventually, Magnus held both of Lightblade's weapons in the air, slamming his boot into his chest and sending him flying into one of the tubes, smashing the glass with a resounding clatter. Magnus took a few breathes, trying to get back into the best frame of mind. He turned to us, swinging his shield out.

"GO!" He yelled, Lightblade smashing into him once more, flying backwards. I couldn't watch any more, Zohra grabbing my hand and dragging me along with her and the company, heading to the door once more.

"Come on Dark, We don't have time for this!" She told me.

I phased out once more, my world shattering once more. Lightblade had fallen to his inner demons...I knew he wasn't as strong as Darkblade, but...damn...I didn't think it'd ever happen. I turned away from the fight, hearing the cries of battle behind us ringing out around the room. Jeanne slammed against the door, flying through as it swung open. I followed Zohra, the door getting slammed behind us.

My last thought as it closed was one I didn't think I'd have to have, especially given how he was.

_Darkblade...be safe..._

_There is a point where you just...can't take any more, even if things are going perfectly for you...which for me they weren't_

_Anything but really...but I came to that point...and I don't know if I can ever come back..._

_I felt like I was on the edge of the door...the crack widening as I look in._

_And I know...I can never close the door now._

One down.


	17. Betrayed

Chapter 17

Betrayed

_Things go mental...that's the rule of life is it not?_

_The only two constants are death and taxes._

_With me...it seems to be more danger and fights..._

_at least so far it is anyway..._

There was something weird going on as we approached the second floor. Matea was oddly silent, Sapphire was chanting some words and Zohra...well, Zohra was swearing in French...yeah, one of the few things I learnt was how to swear in French. It wasn't much at all thankfully, but...well, considering the situation, I don't blame her. I was pretty much sweating balls at this point.

"How the hell did this happen?" Zohra asked, shaking her head. "Lightblade has been fighting as long as I've known him. He's never lost before, so what the hell has happened to him?"

"Eet is an endless fight against inner demons" Jeanne spoke, holding her spear low as she charged through the corridors. "'e can't have won forever"

"This is why I hate magic" I spoke. Sapphire gave me a sideways glance at this point, but she knew what I meant. "I just hope Magnus is alright...never mind Darkblade, Silveneste and Ruby"

"That's who I'm trying to track" Matea spoke to me. I looked at him as Zohra led us up another flight of stairs. "Darkblade is here...Silveneste I don't quite know...Ruby is at the top of this place" He sighed, looking at me. "But I wouldn't keep your hopes up"

"Why not?" I asked. Everyone gave me a weird look at this, but I think they thought I was cracking up...who can blame me.

"I'll explain later, but there's more to the Skullbiters then you'll ever know from just talking to them"

"I'd rather be told now"

"That's another matter...there is a more pressing issue that we have to attend to" We came to another massive door, Zohra grimacing.

"Jeanne, let's go. Round 2" She ordered, Jeanne nodded, leading the way and slamming into the door once more.

We came out into...a forest. Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. We came into the opening of the door, pausing as we took in the new sight. It was a dense forest, woods covering everything that could be seen, with a door clearly evident on the other side of the room. The door we came in through closed and disappeared behind us, all of us turning and seeing...well, nothing. I looked back to the forest, seeing...what looked like trenches dug out.

I heard the ends of a battle, the chiming of armour as someone walked around, and some sticks breaking. I drew my sword, everyone getting ready once more. I keep looking around, worried that it was something coming. It eventually stopped, the area around us falling silent.

"Dark...I suggest you do one thing" Matea told me. I nodded, looking around. I felt the shift happen again, seeing the changes this time. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

I dived to the ground, everyone wondering what was going on before following my lead, a whole host of arrows flying over our heads, impacting the earth around us. Matea shifted out back to me, looking around for me as he tried to find the attacker. Sapphire finished her chanting, throwing up her hand, a gale of wind blowing around us, sending the arrows to the ground away from us. She slowly stood up, smiling, Jeanne following alongside, her spear ready for anything.

"Told you it wasn't going to be that easy" I heard a familiar voice speak, this one feminine. Oh god.

"Glenda?" I asked, jumping up. Jeanne dashing in front of me, swinging her spear round and smashing something down. I looked, seeing another arrow head.

"Damn. My shot's never missed before" a second one spoke.

"You're losing your touch"

I looked around, hoping this whole thing was just a misunderstanding, scanning around the area trying to find them. I heard another ping, Jeanne batting another arrow away.

And that's when I saw her. The archer clad in green, with her bladed bow in hand. Her wings outstretched. Silveneste. I smiled, stepping forward. "Silveneste! I'm so happy to see you!"

"And so am I" She spoke, firing another arrow off from the woods. I recoiled, Jeanne batting the arrow away once more. "I want your head, Dark" I gasped again. The one I trusted the most...the one I knew of being the most logical.

"Catch!" Sapphire yelled, throwing out a lightning bolt.

This is where I wonder what the hell was going on. Glenda appeared from a trench under Silveneste, slamming her lance point down into the earth, the ground flying up to block the lightning bolt. She then took the lance out the ground, the earth going back down with a thud. I held my sword loosely, still thinking they were allies.

"Good thing I'm here eh sis?" She spoke. Silveneste sighed.

"Yeah, yeah...next time I'll make it count" She replied, spinning her next arrow in her hand.

"WAIT!" I yelled, both of them pausing. "Just tell me, what the hell is going on? I mean why are you two now wanting me dead!" they looked at each other, a confused look on their faces.

"You really don't know?" Silveneste asked. I shook my head, the pair lowering their weapons a bit. "Honestly, I worry about you Craig...you might die before I get a chance in future"

"There's a lot you don't need to know...but you know who we are"

"No, I don't...I don't know who you are any more"She half smiled at this point. "Last I knew we were near enough a happy family. Nothing was going wrong. Now all of a sudden you all want me dead? Why?"

"Our contract...we're mercenaries after all"

"Even mercenaries have honour...you could've killed me from the off. So why not just do it?" They looked between each other, smiling.

"Let's just say we lost one another" She loaded up another arrow, firing it off, Jeanne batting it away again.

"You've lost your touch Whisperwind" Jeanne told her, smiling. "If not for your sister, you would never stand a chance on the battlefield"

"She has a point, sis" Glenda spoke, getting kicked by Silveneste.

"Shut it"

"How about this" Sapphire spoke, floating forward. "Us two on you two. The sister's Whisperwind against myself, the Maker of the Codices of Freedom, and Jeanne, the Warrior of Freedom's Valour" is she advertising now? Silveneste took this seriously, Glenda smiling as well.

"Fine" She told us, motioning ahead. "I suggest your friends get out of here...Oh, and ignore Silmea...He's just unconscious"

Silmea's in here? Jeez. Zohra didn't take two chances at this offer, grabbing my hand and dragging me along, my body once more in an unresponsive state, just...leaving her to drag me, my body just following. As soon as we got out the way, the fight took off, Glenda slamming in Jeanne as Sapphire engaged in a ranged fight with Silven, the pair taking to the skies in their parley of spells.

I heard numerous explosions, clashes of steel and god knows what else as the woods just exploded into sound. Occasionally the explosions sent a shockwave towards us, Zohra barely reacting as it hit her, despite nearly knocking me down. I gritted my teeth, my mind half way out the breakdown, starting to come back to life.

We got to the door, Silmea leaning against it, sparks flying out of him in a haphazard manner. Zohra paused, I followed, both of us looking him over, his sword by his side, his armour damaged and broken in places. He looked like hell in what I could see of him, blood pooling on the ground around him.

"Silmea" I spoke, coming back slightly. Zohra gritted her teeth. "Silmea...I'm sorry"

"There's no way we're getting by him safely" She spoke, letting me go. "Dark...we either get by him or we're done for" I slowly walked forward, heading into the middle of the storm. "Dark...what are you-"

"Trust me a second" I told her, holding my hand out. We didn't have time to make a gamble like this, but I had to. "Silmea...can you hear me?" I heard a cough from him, followed by a splutter as his helmet moved.

"...Sir...Dark" He spoke, looking at me. "It seems...I couldn't...hold them off" He splutter, coughing blood onto his armour. "My apologies...my lord"

"Silmea...you haven't failed" I got next to him, crouching by his side. "I don't know why...they spontaneously decided we needed to die..." Well, what else do you call it? I put a hand on his armour, feeling the sparks of electricity flying. "But you have done your best...few can win two against one, that I can be certain"

"I'm supposed to be...the finest warrior in...the outer realms" He sighed, looking at me. "I...have no regrets... I lived my live...and found someone who... can beat me"

"Silmea...I need to know...you were outside...what happened?" He coughed once more, slowly moving his hand.

"The others beat your captor...taking you back down...to your room...Suddenly Glenda...took Ruby hostage, threatening to kill you...unless she got her way...She wanted a void open to this realm" He coughed again, now putting a hand on my shoulder. "I followed...to rescue the Lady Ruby...Justin and Andrew keeping….security around your body...know nothing about...the Lady Gunner" Elendil...

"Silmea...Elendil should be safe" I told him, putting a hand on him. "You need to recover now..."

"Do a soul bond" Zohra told me. I looked to her, wondering what she was on about. "Give Matea a partner in your heart...at least a place to stay until he recovers...You'll be weaker, but he'll recover as you do" I looked at him, knowing what she meant now.

"Silmea the Lightning...guardian of the Fairy Dragon...I invite you into my soul...until such time that you can recover from your wounds..." I held my sword out for him, pointing the handle towards him. "Let the bond be forged...as steel is this sword"

He smiled, holding his hand out, slowly and shakily reaching out for the handle, eventually reaching the handle. His armour breaking off as he moved. He grabbed the sword eventually, the lightning blitzing through the sword between us, but no pain this time. His body slowly faded into a series of electric sparks on the sword, this flowing into me with a few crackles.

I smiled, standing back up with somewhat renewed confidence. Silmea at least still trusted me, Elendil was still on my side, I was happy about that. Zohra on the other hand didn't look too happy. I stood up, cracking my neck as I put my sword away, putting a hand on the door.

"Zohra..." I told her. The Frenchwoman walked along side me.

"I know..." She replied, both of us exchanging looks.

"Let's do this...Ruby needs our help"

"This isn't going to be easy, Dark"

"When is it easy, Zohra? With our life so far...we've got a lot more to go through. And if things continue as they are...Darkblade is next"

"Yeah...Seems we're not going to be having an easy time"

"At the very least...let's have some fun"

I kicked the door open, leaving the battle behind us. I prayed to...whoever was listening that I might not have to fight Darkblade...if we did...I don't wanna know. The leader of the Skullbiter mercenaries...joy. As I ascended the stairs I had one major thought in my head.

_Ruby, Elendil...please be safe._


	18. Broken

Yes I get these chapters have blight all to do with Yugioh at the moment (heck, it's mostly just OC combat chat thing) but it will get back in line after these sections. They'll be a big duel soon. :D

but anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!

_Chapter 18_

_Broken_

The last flight of stairs were a killer. I couldn't help but feel as though whoever made this place made it for a reason. And it wasn't just to force people to exercise I mean a reason that this place had something to hide. The glass, albeit very nice looking, wasn't exactly practical in any regard. Zohra and myself kept running, my sword in my hand held low, her scythe over her shoulder as well.

We came to another door at the top of a huge flight of stairs, like several huge circles of stairs that went steeply upwards, both of us stopping outside, catching our breaths as we did so. This door was odd from the rest, made of massive white marble. A few runes on it. Zohra put her hand on it, running her hand up and down.

"This is it...it leads outside" She spoke. I walked up to it, placing my hand on it as well. "There is only one thing beyond this point..." I took a deep breath.

"Either the answer...or more questions" I readjusted my grip on my sword, now resteeling myself. "What is going on with them...why is this happening...how do we stop it?"

"I can answer the last one for you, Dark..." Zohra told me, sighing. "We don't...all we can do is try and survive...Such is the law of battle"

"When did you become so...cold?" I asked her, sighing. She shook her head.

"Being trapped in the void does that to you" She told me, readjusting her scythe. "I've been fighting here for years, stuck trying to find the answers left behind when our memories were sealed" I sighed, turning to her, seeing her pacing. "I was the first, Drawn back into this world of darkness, of war, of battle. Contact with our world was...hard...few people could talk to me...and those that could were business contacts if anything...helping me find answers as opposed to being there to talk to"

"There was one who wanted answers...She was surprised that you just...vanished" I swallowed, nervous about who she was on about. "Lucretcia Delamortez...She was hoping something on this end would help her find you once more..." Lucretcia...that name...rings a bell...but where from. "Seems you get all the women, ma copain"

"Yeah, if only I could keep them, eh?" I joked back, sighing. Matea was in the background, flexing as he prepared for combat. She laughed a little at this, walking over to me. "You're English has Improved"

"That coming from the man who can't remember what I was like doesn't give me much credit if I'm honest, my friend" She turned back to the door, sighing. "Do me a favour" I looked at her once more, walking to the door. "When you get out...whatever happens...find Lucretcia...she'll explain everything that you need to know, things you won't want to know, and things that...well, you have to know but would rather not know"

"Doesn't that fill me with confidence" She laughed again, now shifting the scythe to her shoulder.

"Enough talk Craig...get ready..."

I took this as more or less 'Shut up, we're done, let's go and get this done'. I don't blame her, with everything that was going on, she had a lot riding on me getting out of here. Jeanne, Magnus and Sapphire were fighting to get me through here. Silmea had nearly given his life to protect Elencia and Ruby.

And now, we were here...the final door, we hoped anyway. I pushed on the door, Zohra following my lead, the door slowly creaking open, gusts of wind blowing in almost forcing the door closed. We both fought against it, the door opening up to a world...beyond my belief as the wind eventually slammed the door against the wall.

We came out onto a balcony of sorts, made of stone, leading up to a walkway sloped upwards, leading to the top of the tower. The world outside, however, is what really caught my eye. We were in a vortex of sorts, hundreds of green waves spinning around clockwise beneath us, a blue version of this spinning counter clockwise straight in front of us, with various colours elsewhere. Floating islands dotted the skies, small with towers or houses or whatever...Every so often a massive beast, with wings, teeth, 25 eyes on it's face...I'd almost call it a dragon otherwise. It was huge.

And yet...this world...I took a deep breath, trying to get over the shock of seeing all of this. This was just...too much. I mean with all that had already happened I feel so...absolutely lost...I mean I don't know where I am to begin with but this...this just takes the cake. I shook my head, my head, mouth hanging open at the sight.

This was...

….Amazing.

"How did I miss this?" I asked Zohra. She smiled, walking up the ramp.

"The last world wasn't as nice as this...last one I can recall us both being in anyway" I turned to her, walking alongside her.

"You mean the Dark King's world right? Where Black Flare came to the fray?" She nodded.

"There is an upside to being trapped in the void..." She smiled, looking upstairs. "Life may be hell...but sights like this help a hell of a lot"

"Sounds like you know my mindset, dark angel" That voice was WAY too familiar...and came from above. We both stopped, shooting our heads upwards, seeing him standing on the edge of the floor above, crossed arms, his sword next to him.

"Darkblade" I spoke. He nodded, smiling back.

"I thought at least Silveneste would beat you down...her aim must be off" That's practically it. "And for my brother to not take you down...something must be up...but I see you have allies..." He turned away, his cape flowing around behind him. "Skullbiters make the kill...and those around them" He walked away from us, both Zohra and myself running as fast as we could up to keep up with him.

We got to the top of the ramp, standing in a massive, almost square like area. Enough room for at least two armies. There was no cover, showing a golden sky...and I mean golden. Weird...misshapen birds flew overhead, making cries that were too far from what I knew to even begin to describe. The floor was a strange material. It took my feet like grass, was as hard as stone and sounded like I was walking over ice.

I looked ahead, seeing Darkblade on the opposite side of the square, his sword in the...'stuff' beneath us, stuck in enough to stand on it's own. His arms were crossed, his armour gleaming and his face as normal as it was the last time I saw him. He had a smile on his face, his eyes focused on me and my companion.

"Welcome to the void, Dark!" He yelled over the howl of the winds. I took a defensive stance, Zohra standing in front of me. "Come now! Can't we talk like actual people?! At the very least, I'm sure you want to know what's going on!" I looked down to one side, thinking about this. I want answers, but...this is Darkblade...he could be setting a trap for all I know. Still, it'd be better if we weren't yelling all the time.

"Zohra...slowly forward" I told her. She nodded, both of us moving slowly, getting closer to Darkblade, the wind gushing around us, almost forcing us back. It took us a good minute or two to make it around five feet away from him, both of us stopping. "There...better"

"Thank you..." He spoke, giving me a bow. "My apologies for deceiving you for so long...it has hurt my honour as a Mercenary to do so"

"Can it Darkblade. Your group seem to all want me dead" I told him, pointing my blade towards him. "Now...answers, why is this happening?"

"A few years back, we all got separated from our master, the Dark Flare Knight, whom we served through you..." When my memories fade... "Before then, we were just your duel spirits...your friends, your comrades...and we were happy to be such...it worked for us and worked for you. Not to mention that we were good friends"

"But...you were defeated...sent to the darkness...and we were master-less...Not the best way to go...But then he appeared to us. Made us an offer. Find and release the dormant powers hidden within you...and then kill you. He told us we'd be safe...separated but safe...and we'd be made stronger over time as we all came back together" He looked down, shaking his head.

"We fought alongside you once more, coming back together slowly. First myself, Brother and Silveneste...then Ruby...and finally Glenda...things had gotten back in order. And we knew we could move with the plan to make you awaken"

"But...my plan failed due to two things I couldn't plan for...Silmea came along...a guardian from the Fairy Dragon. Thankfully, he didn't know, but he had his promise to keep. The lightning would just have to be accommodated..."

"And then...Ruby fell in love with you...Elendil did as well...You never noticed the former, but the latter we knew you'd act on. We had to get some...intervention from old friends...Ruby was meant to follow us as we went through with the abduction...only...she fought alongside Silmea, trying to protect you. And Elendil's quick acting made sure Justin and Andrew got to your body in time...a major set back. We needed the body and the mind"

"The demons were meant to open your memories up, to find the answers we seek, and then to clean up the mess afterwards...they got a third of the job done, opening up the memory seal put in place, but due to Zohra's intervention, we couldn't complete part 2 and 3...I don't even think part 1 is finished altogether or this would make more sense" I looked away, trying to remember around the vague sections shattered open by what the demons had done.

"But...it seems we still have a chance, seeing as you're here now...Lightblade and Silveneste promised me they'd take your head...and they practically gave you exactly what you needed to get by them...guess it's more glory for me" He grabbed his sword, now pulling it up, yanking it out of the stuff we were standing on, shards of it flying around as it came out. He quickly moved to his battle stance, holding his greatsword firmly.

This whole thing just screamed into my head. All I've been through, all this time, lies, nothing but a lie to make someone happy. This friendship, this camaraderie, this small talk, EVERYTHING! Just a lie. I knew I was going to suffer from shock at any moment, fear sweeping over me as I felt my world now fully shatter.

"Matea" I spoke, looking back to the skies. "Take over for a bit...There is no way I can fight like this..."

"Will do...take care...my friend" He replied.

The shift occurred a lot quicker this time, Matea almost wanting to get straight into the combat. He took the lead, moving my arm up to point the sword to him, then spinning the blade.

"Darkblade Skullbiter" I spoke, breathing as I felt a heck of a lot better now Matea was leading. "Your soldiers should have left the battlefield years ago" Darkblade smiled, taking a hand off his greatsword.

"Matea Silvarante" He replied, putting a hand to his chest. "I didn't think I'd ever meet such a legend on the battlefield in my lifetime"

"It technically isn't, Darkblade. I killed you and your Skullbiters before"

"I know that...that's why I came here prepared"

He slammed his fist down onto the material, an armoured thunk resonating around the area in an unearthly manner. I took an even stronger defensive stance, holding my blade with both hands as Zohra pointed the scythe at Darkblade.

Suddenly, a HUGE crystal shot up out of the ground behind Darkblade, 5 more appearing out of the ground around us, almost encircling us. They shot up, floating off the ground before stopping a good 10 feet in the air. Darkblade looked at me, smirking.

"Look Familiar, Silvarant!"

I looked between them, seeing a figure inside of each one. There were two behind Darkblade, two to my right and two to my left. I looked closer at each one, seeing something contained in each one. The one to Darkblade's left held Elendil, in a pose that I can relate to relaxing on a ledge of some kind. She looks almost...serene, holding a gunblade in her hand.

The one to Darkblade's right held Ruby, in a pose much like before with Elendil, only with her staff on her back. Her hair was also longer for some reason, which...I guess would be due to crossing the realms. I don't know how magic worked, al-right.

I looked to my right, seeing a few different figures that I didn't recognise...well, I didn't, but apparently Matea did judging on the vibes I was getting off of him. These figures looked male, one being dressed in white, with black hair, almost like a Skullbiter brother. He had chains running around him, a black sword just out of reach of his hands. His arms had black gloves, with white sections in between his elbow and his shoulder. A black underlayer was on each section, with a black shirt under a white jacket. His lowers were the same, with white sashes and black trousers. I can't really see any armour on him.

The other one was an almost clone of the other, with black, longer hair. He looked taller though, with a sword and shield near his hands. He wore dark spiky plate mail, with yellow outlines, along with a black cape. He was in an odd pose, like he was trying to run away from something...maybe this isn't like the bug in the ice cube.

I kept turning around, seeing the next one holding a young woman with long black hair, a tight leather tunic covering from her breasts downwards, with skin showing between the elbows and shoulders, on the back (albeit with a few straps). A quiver on her back held a number of arrows, with a standard bow near her hands, a sword in a sheath on her side.

Matea was really buzzing from seeing these. Emotions ran riot. Sorrow, joy, relief, anger...you name it. He even felt a little warm inside...friends maybe? How would he know about Elendil and Ruby before I knew them? And then Matea didn't talk to them that much last I knew...or did he?

It was when he looked at the last one that I really felt it. A buzz of pain, of joy, of confusion and even of confusion. The last one was a woman, quite tall, clad in a cloak, almost like red riding hood, except more freedom with the outfit for mobility...and a kick ass scythe. I'm serious, a scythe, steel and everything, blood red. Face was pale white with red hair...again.

What alarmed me most...was Matea's tears...Crying over what he was seeing.

"Think it's time I bring you back home" Darkblade spoke, clicking his fingers. I felt a shift once more, this time watching as Matea tried to cling to the floor, being drawn into the crystal slowly. He scrambled as some unseen wind blow him towards it, eventually starting to float before he was fully drawn into the crystal, a loud crack resounding as he was finally sealed in, the crystal blazing fiery blue.

I couldn't feel him...nothing, I looked around, trying to find him. My face a picture of worry. Zohra looked at me as I did this, Darkblade just laughing.

"You never knew did you?" He asked me. I turned to him, seeing him flexing, jumping around a bit. "Matea Silvarante...is her" He pointed to the crystal, smiling. "We all knew, Matea of the Royal guard...the card that we never expected to be played but kept Castle Endeavour around for...as for the others...you may never know" He lifted his greatsword up, readying for the fight. "Now...come...Darkblade Skullbiter requires your skull for his employer"

"Dark...we need to do this" Zohra told me. I nodded, nervously turning to Darkblade. "Don't think, just act...we'll take him down together"

_I couldn't help but wonder...why did this feel like this was going to be the last fight..._

_why did this just ring of the end. _

_I had JW to fight yet.._

_..something tells me I'm not going to be so lucky._


End file.
